Tamed
by OTHGH
Summary: Can Anyone Tame Scorpius?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own Nothing. Characters came from a web page so even made up ones do not belong to me. I do not plan I making up my own spells and what not so those are also found on a wikipedia page. This is a first attempt to a Harry Potter FanFic. With that said thank you for reading and EnJoY..**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"Oh shit I am so, so sorry, I can be so oblivious sometimes I wasn't even watching where I was going." I bent down to gather the books I had knocked out of the persons hand I had just ran into. He as well was bent down picking things up.

"It's ok. It happens to all of us." I stood up to look who I had ran into and froze. He had changed so much over the summer. His body was much more muscular and his blond hair was rather shaggy, looked wind swept, sexy. I shook my head to rid the thoughts. "How was your summer?"

"Oh it was.., it was good. Thank you how was yours?" I blinked rapidly realizing I had been staring at him and handed him his books back.

"Thanks, and it was ok. Nothing to exciting happened." We began walking up the stairs to the great hall at the same time. I was unsure of what to really say. We hadn't ever spent time together and I wouldn't exactly call us friends. We weren't enemies by any means but just friendly I would say. Most of my friends were in Gryffindor with me and he was in Slytherin with my cousin Albus. I knew they were friends but we never took the time to get to know one another fully.

"So what are you studying this year? You know for your life after Hogwarts." I asked trying to make small talk.

"Well may sound weird but I want to be an Auror." He looked down at the steps we were climbing.

"That doesn't sound weird. I want to be the same thing actually." He looked at me and smiled in surprise. "So I guess we will be in a lot of the same classes." We stopped at the entrance of the great hall and faced each other.

"Yea I guess we will, maybe we can study together or something." He smiled and began to walk to the Slytherin house table.

"Yea sounds good." I said it quietly and really didn't know if he even heard me. I took once last glance at him and made my way to sit with my friends for breakfast. I usually loved the first day of classes, though with Mum's warning I knew this year might be different, knowing the load of work I would be getting.

"Morning cuz, seen you talking to Malfoy, what did he want?" James wasn't a huge fan of Scorpius, though not because of his name, more because of his reputation in the school. He was known for being a player. He never went without a girlfriend and sometimes he had more then one. I usually ignored the school gossip only because having the name Weasley and or Potter, had me and my family discussed enough. "Wasn't hitting on you or anything was he?"

"No jeez give me a break."

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise Rose." James was scooping more eggs onto his plate.

"What's that mean?" I grabbed toast not being all that hungry.

"It just means your hot Rose." I turned towards Misty Woods who had joined our conversation. "You are one of the few girls who hasn't been a victim of Malfoy so James is just saying it wouldn't be surprising if he was looking for more of a challenge."

"Well I doubt he would choose me."

"Are you saying that you would like him to choose you?" Alice Longbottom now joined in as she sat down as well.

"Jeez guys no! I was just talking to the guy. I ran into him in the hallway and knocked his books out of his hands. We were just talking about classes we were going to take that is all." I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Professor McGonagall who called for the great halls attention.

**SPOV**

As Professor McGonagall went on and on I began to think of my run in with Rose. She had always been beautiful but this year was different. Her out of control red hair was now tamed and straightened, it met the middle of her back. The summer had done her body well giving her skin a glow to it not to mention those amazing curves. The new look she was supporting came with a light layer of makeup, the lip gloss she had applied made me want to touch them with my own and the eyeliner made her deep blue eyes stand out even more, someone could get lost staring into them.

God what the hell am I thinking about, Rose has never even paid attention to me. I laughed at my own thoughts and turned towards the Slytherin prefects that were now handing out our class schedules. Looking down at the sheet of parchment that had been handed to me, I knew this was going to be a hard year.

**RPOV**

"Well I guess I will be off. I don't want to be late for potions." I waved by to everyone at the table and made my way to the staircase. Albus met me at the door way of the great hall passing me his list of classes as I did the same. It was a tradition of ours to see which classes we had together. He was planning to be a healer so I was hoping for a few at least.

"Well we are taking all the same classes, but only have potions and charms together. Well," He said handing back my list. "At least we get to start the day off together everyday. Hey Scorp, looks like you and Rose here have all the same classes." He turned to Scorpius as he joined are descent of the stairs.

"That's cool." He was looking at me now. More then he ever had before, not knowing how else to react I smiled and surprisingly he returned the smile.

"Ok then, how about we head into class then." Al broke our eye contact and we followed him into the potions classroom.

The first week of school we were loaded with homework, which I was expecting but I was rather disappointed. Scorpius and I sat by each other in all of our classes and only seemed to go our separate ways during lunch. We even hung out in the library together during break between DADA and Transfiguration. I didn't mind his company. We talked easily though it was mostly about school work. We also had a lot in common, I began to wonder why it was that we never hung out before I remembered Misty's words from the other day, _your one of few that haven't been a victim_. I was beginning to understand why so many girls liked him.

"God this year is going to kill me. It's only the end of the first week and my brain is fried!" Scorpius let his head fall onto the library table and groaned.

"Well weren't you warned by your parents how hard this year was going to be?" I laughed as he bounced his head off his transfiguration book.

"Sort of, actually it was more horror stories, not much was done with school work for my dad that year I would say." His head went still and he placed his cheek on his book now facing me.

"Oh, well I guess that's true. I suppose if my mum was anyone else, I would have not heard school work stories either." I felt a tinge of guilt by bringing up the past and I found myself not being able to look him in the eye.

"No big deal. Its who my dad was, not who he is now. Anyway why are we talking about our parents, we could come up with much more interesting stuff, like," He lifted his head quickly and pointed towards his still open transfiguration book "like this bullshit." I laughed as I pulled his paper towards mine and patted the chair next to me to help him. He moved willingly with a giant grin plastered to his face.

"What's that face for?" I laughed

"I don't think sitting next to a beautiful girl will help me concentrate on my homework." He laughed as my face went a million different shades of red.

"Let's just do our work," he smiled at me again and looked down at his book as I began to explain the homework to him.

**SPOV**

I had never called a girl beautiful before, I usually used words more like, hot, sexy, cute, but never beautiful. It was weird to hear myself call Rose that, but that is what she was, beautiful. I wouldn't even mind being with her. But I wouldn't only hurt her, and she is to kind hearted and pure and perfect. As I continued down the hallway to the Slytherin common I tried to rid my head of the thoughts of Rose.

"Hey where ya been man?" Albus was sitting in an arm chair by the fire with his books out.

"In the library with Rose. We were studying together. Makes it easier when we have all the same classes ya know?" He was giving me a questioning look now, "Everything ok mate?"

"Look, you know you're my best mate. And I have never questioned you on your,… endeavors before but since this may involve my cousin, I just.."

"I have no interest in,.. what is that your cousins call it? Victimizing,.. yes that's the word I have no intentions of victimizing Rose."

"Really now?"

"Fine, I promise to not pursue your almighty cousin Rose… better?" I was half smiling at the look I was now receiving.

"Umm sure, though if you call her the almighty Rose to her face her head may start to swell." We were both laughing now and as hard as I may try I still couldn't get Rose out of my head. Didn't help that she was now of limits. Its like sticking a huge red button in front of someone and saying do not press. I had planned on continuing my homework but at this moment I knew it was hopeless.

I dreamt of her that night and I must say I wish I wouldn't have woken to Albus' loud snores bellowing through the dorm. The dream did her no justice to having her near me in reality but seeing as I promised to not go after her the things she was doing to me in said dream would only be that, a dream. I groaned looking at the clock, 8 am, _great, even Saturdays I don't get to sleep in. This will be one hell of an interesting year. _

"Looking a little rough this morning Scorp." Aaron Zabini clapped me on the back as I walked to the quidditch field.

"Thanks," I laughed a little " Not much sleep."

Albus joined us not much later. I was a chaser with Aaron our captain and Albus assumed the position of seeker. We usually always had a pretty good team and our most competition was always Gryffindor, we stepped onto the field not bothering to change into the correct gear, its not like we are actually going to attack one another.

The late September day was unusually warm. A cloudless blue sky and a blistering sun made for a good but very hot day of practice. In the distance you could hear the other students on the grounds. Practice soon turned into just a game of fun. Being a team of all boys we were use to many of the girls coming to watch our practices. But I was not expecting Rose to be one of them. As the day went on the day got hotter. Soon half of us were stripping our shirts and landing for some much needed refreshments. Rose was talking to Albus a few feet away and again I lost myself in thoughts of her.

"Hey.. Hello? Anyone in there? SCORP!" Albus was now waving his hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh hey sorry." I rubbed my face Rose was standing in front of me now while Albus laughed.

"Do you want to study for our DADA test later? We can quiz each other." I glanced at Albus who had put his head down pretending to not listen.

"Umm, I will meet you in the library after we finish and I shower."

"Ok," God I loved that smile. She was wearing shorts and a tank top today and I couldn't help but stare at that perfect ass as she began to walk away.

"Dude, again that's my fucking cousin." Albus punched me in the arm to turn my eyes off from her.

"Sorry mate, but if she wasn't' your cousin, you would defiantly see what I see." His jaw dropped and I pushed him in the arm and took off on my broom.

We ended our so called practice as the clouds began to move in on us. What started as a wonderful sunny day was slowly becoming a gloomy and rainy afternoon and night. When I arrived at the library Rose had not shown up yet. I sat down at our normal table and began to read one of the many chapters that needed to be read by Monday.

"Hey baby," Evelyn Zabini sat down on my lap kissing my roughly.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you of course. My brother said that you would be here studying with Weasley." She was playing with my hair now and I absolutely hated when she did. "Why can't you study with me?"

"Because I wouldn't exactly call that studying Eve. We usually get nothing done. Plus Rose and I are both trying to become Auror's so its easy to study with someone that has the exact same home work as me."

"What the hell is this?" _SHIT_ Courtney Nott was now standing beside us with her hand on her hip. This is why I don't do PDA!

"Well, this is awkward." _That was a brillant thing to say, god I was going to get slapped. _

"You are suppose to be with me Scorpius Malfoy." I liked Courtney but she had become clingy which was why I found my way to Evelyn.

"What the hell are you talking about bitch Scorpius is suppose to be with me!" Fuck, Eve was now in Courtney's face, _yet another reason for no PDA._

"Actually he is to be with me. You see we have a test to study for so if you don't mind taking your silly bitch fight some where else I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks" Rose was now standing by the two girls with a look that could kill. I held back a laugh as they stormed out of the library going their separate ways. At least this gave me time to think of what I would tell them.

"Not that you did it for me but thanks." I smile as she sat down.

"No I didn't do it for you but your welcome. Though I have to ask, how do you keep them all straight and how the hell do you get them to share you?" She looked genuinely curious now.

"Umm well usually they don't know about each other. I don't normally do the whole PDA thing but Eve sort of just came out of no where then so did Courtney so yea then you seen the rest." She was actually laughing at me now.

"I must say they have to be pretty desperate to delude themselves into believe they are _the _only one right?"

"Yea I guess, so I'm guessing your out of my league then?"

"I wouldn't say that, but these girls fawn over you like you are their god or something. I would have the brains to at least not fall for you. Granted you can't always control that but hey if someone was up front and honest with me about something then the rest would be mine or whom ever's choice right?"

"I see so as long as you know what is a stake out right your cool with being played?"

"No, " she giggled "I'm just saying that they are lying to themselves when they say they are the only ones and that they can change you. Eventually you will change when the right girl comes along but since it hasn't happened yet. I doubt you have met her."

"Who says I need to change?" I pretended to be hurt.

"You just pretty much called your self a player I would wipe that look off your face pretty boy. Now we need to actually get some studying done please and thank you." I smiled and we went back to our books.

* * *

><p>Mine and Roses innocent flirting continued for the next couple weeks. It didn't go unnoticed either. I was rather shocked by the amount of girls that were beginning to approach me and the things the were <em>offering<em> me. Apparently flirting with someone new meant I was on the prowl as Albus so kindly put it. He didn't like that Rose and I were flirting but I assured him it was all innocent and that it meant nothing. I felt guilty when saying that it meant nothing and wasn't sure why. I liked Rose but I liked lots of girls. So I just ignored it every time it happened.

"We Won! We Won!" Everyone was chanting as we made our way inside after changing out of our quidditch gear. First game of the year against Ravenclaw and we won.

"Great job out there Scorp." Rose bumped into my arm on purpose.

"Oh thanks. Glad you enjoyed the show." I winked, she giggled. Al rolled his eyes at us.

"Seriously are you trying to kill every girl in this school guys? "Ha very funny Al," Rose pushed him and she skipped off with her friends.

"Do you have to stare at her every time she walks away. I get it, you think she has a nice ass, but seriously again she is my cousin, I would rather not see that look on _anyone's_ face while watching her."

"So it's not just me and or my reputation?" I looked away from Rose's retreating body and turned to Albus.

"I guess that isn't all of it, not for me at least. But as for the rest of the Weasley and Potter's I think it is safe to say.. Watch your back." He laughed at my surprise look and I pushed his arm off from around my shoulders and laughed with him.

**RPOV**

"I can't believe you. And you said that you didn't want him. What is it that you think you are playing at?" James was sitting next to me in the common room.

"Oh jeez James its not big deal we are just having a little fun is all. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Not a big deal. He is gonna take advantage of you!"

"You can't take advantage of the willing Mr. Potter" At my words he almost choked and I couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously James when I say I'm ok and that I am not falling for Scorpius I mean it."

"Fine don't come crawling to me when that bloke breaks your damn heart."

"And how do you think he is going to manage that when I have to give him my heart to break it? Seriously I'm not one of his lap dogs that believe he is a good and faithful guy. Girlfriend or not the boy shags whomever he wants, whenever he wants, therefore any girl that actually believes they are the one to change him is stupid. And I've had this conversation with him. I am beginning to feel like I am goin in circles with everyone."

"Ok, Ok, I'll stop bugging you about it."

* * *

><p>"Hey Scorp, how was your breakfast?"<p>

"Huh, how was my breakfast? That's quite the odd question." He laughed as we exited the great hall with Albus.

"Well don't want to get anyone upset now do I?"

"Very funny Rose, seriously you two make me gag." Albus shook his head at us.

"Oh you love us and you know it." I swung my arm around his shoulders and laughed as he pretended to gag.

"So tomorrow is the Hogsmeade visit we should all go together. We have to stop by your uncle's shop." We were entering our potions class now and took our normal seats.

"Defiantly, I'm sure they will be there anyway because it's the first one of the year and they will want to see all of us."

"Alright class turn to page 56 and continue where we left off yesterday." Classes went by quickly that day and surprisingly not much homework was given, but that may have been because it was the first Hogsmeade weekend. I suppose the teachers were trying to be nice. Not that it mattered most of us had enough homework to last us month. And since they didn't hand us out homework most decided to give a test the following week. Studying for a test is just as bad as homework in my book. I was beginning to wonder why I choose Auror as a career again.

* * *

><p>The sun shined through the open currents of the dormitory warming my face. I could hear the movement of students below in the common room as everyone got ready for their visit to Hogsmeade. It wasn't really a special thing to me anymore being a 6th year and all but I still enjoyed going out with my friends.<p>

"Rose you almost ready?" Alice and Misty were waiting for me in the common room. They were also spending the day with Albus, me, and Scorpius. They were hesitant at first but I knew they would cave seeing as Alice has had a crush on Albus for god knows how long.

"Yea coming," I skipped down the steps in an overly good mood.

"Do I look ok?" Alice asked me as I reached the portrait hole with them.

"Yes you do, not that it will get Albus' attention. Seriously girl you just need to come out and tell him you like him. He is sort of blind to that sort of stuff. He must get it from Uncle Harry and my dad." We laughed together as we finally made it to the entrance hall. Albus and Scorpius were talking to some fellow Slytherin's as we approached. I snuck behind Scorpius and the girls watched.

"Hello there sexy ." I winked as I whispered in his ear for only him to hear. He reached for my wrist and began to pull me into him but Albus turned around and he quickly let go before anyone noticed the small exchange. Well expect for maybe Alice and Misty.

Our visit to Hogsmeade was cut short for those of us who wanted to stay dry. We ended up taking one of the secret passage ways back to school to avoid the heavy rain fall. Instead of going our separate ways we joined a large portion of the student body in the great hall where there were many activities were going on. Wizard snaps, Chess, studying, practicing simple spells and some just running around. It was quite strange to see so many people in here without it being a meal time but it was also nice. Meant the houses were closer then they were back in our parents days.

"Hey there's an open table lets go." We followed Alice to a corner table and sat down. Scorpius and Albus started playing chess as us girls grabbed a copy of witch weekly to read together.

"Can you believe that Britney Goyle?" I followed her line of sight to where Britney was sitting. She was almost straddling Aaron Zabini but staring at Scorpius.

"Gonna let us in on what is so funny?" Albus asked while still staring at the chess board. All we could do was laugh so we pointed instead. She winked when Scorpius' eyes fell upon her.

"Seriously! You could have _warned _us!" We laughed harder at their disgusted looks and even more when Britney huffed off mad when Scorpius ignored her and went back to his game.

"But that.. Would have… taken the fun.. Out of it." I said between laughs. "Oh my god, ..you poor thing she…. wants you so badly she will ..show herself to the entire great hall." Alice, Misty, and I were laughing so hard we began to cry. The irritated look we were now receiving from Scorpius didn't make it stop either, it only worsened it.

"I think even that is a little too desperate for me." He tried ignoring us but it wasn't working so well. But after awhile we were finally able to pull ourselves together and calm down.

"I think I am going to go study for awhile since you both have quidditch practice soon. Don't get to wet out there. Hopefully the rain will calm down so you can actually get some practice in."

"Not like we need it, we have the perfect team this year."

"Well you haven't played us yet Albus so I wouldn't jinx yourself." I smiled waved goodbye and walked out with the girls and back to the common room.

"So you gonna go there?" Alice asked.

"Umm go where?"

"Scorpius, duh, don't play dumb we see the way you look at each other. I mean I know his staring probably doesn't mean much. But I haven't ever seen you look at someone so much."

"I'm just.. Curious is all. No harm ever came from being curious." I shrugged.

"Umm I'm sure somewhere along the lines curiosity got the best of someone. I'm sure there is some muggle saying about it.. _curiosity got the cat, killed the cat…_I don't know but something like that. But that's not the point. You know how this will end."

"No I don't. I never said I would go there, and like I said before, I'm not dumb enough to believe I am the only one. I know what kind of guy he is. Therefore I would just be having fun. Oh god Misty don't look at me like that. It wouldn't make me a slut or anything. I've had sex with one other person. And just because he would be sleeping around doesn't mean I have to."

"So you are going to use the user? Is that what we are hearing?"

"Whoa now Alice I never said that either. Just so you know I don't plan on _anything _to happen. We just have fun flirting. Its never lead anywhere before now and its been a good month and half into the school year. I think I'm safe." I winked and walked up to our dormitory to get my bag of books. _I wonder if something will happen soon, I kind of wish it would. Its been a long time since Bentley and I broke up._

* * *

><p>"It's so bloody loud in hear, I can't even concentrate."<p>

"Your sorta adorable when you are frustrated you know that Scorpius." I smiled at him, his face was scrunched up and his hands were over his ears trying to block out the noise.

"Haha very funny but thank you I think, but that doesn't help me get this overly large pile of work done." He bumped into me flirtingly.

"Well I do know _somewhere _we can go." I said while trying not to look at him.

"Umm, aren't we hear because we need the books? I mean I know we can check them out and all but this is a lot of books to carry, just sayin" He glanced at the many books we had spread across our table.

"No we don't have to take them with us. I just know a place. Trust me?" I stood and held out my hand to him, waiting. He glanced around the library, at the other students yelling and screaming as they ran through the halls.

"Sure why the hell not." He waved his wand and the books all went back to their shelves and he grabbed my hand and followed me out of the library.

**SPOV**

"Is this the part where you kill me? Like in those muggle scary movies. Go to some abandoned area and have your way with me?" I laughed as she eyed me playfully. We made our way to the seventh floor and came to a stretch of blank stone wall. "And this just got weirder. Mind telling me what we are doing. Why are your eyes closed?"

"Just shut up and close your eyes. I thought you said you trusted me?" She smiled again, never opening her eyes. I looked at her one more time before facing forward and following her lead. I was beginning to feel stupid just standing there and I was wondering if that was the point when I heard a faint crackling noise.

"See, trust." I stood there in amazement. "I know what this is. My dad had told stories of it to me but said he wasn't ever going to tell me where is was because he thought I would get into trouble knowing its location." I laughed at the memory and followed Rose inside.

It was like a second library in here mixed with the feel of a common room. The fire crackled slightly and a tray of butter beer sat on a coffee table. Couches, desks, and chairs were placed randomly throughout this new library. I took me a few minutes to take in my surroundings. It was incredible.

"You like?" Rose walked over to the couch sat down and with a wave of her wand, the books we need descended off the shelves to the coffee table placed in front of her. She reached for the book that had landed on top and the small of her back was exposed, images of the dreams I've been having of her flooded my mind. "Scorpius? Is everything ok?"

"Yea, sorry, its just wonderful in here, how did you find this place?"

"Mum, she told me where it was last year. I had complained over the summer about being picked on for studying so much, so she told me of the Room of Requirement, though she did tell me if I misused it she would know and that I was only to use it for my studies. She never said I couldn't share." Her flirty smile was coming back out and I joined her on the couch

A few hours had passed as we continued to study, we were now face to face quizzing one another. Rose snaked her legs within mine, shocked I glanced up immediately. She wasn't looking at me but she was smiling and her face was a touch of pink. _Seriously, this gets harder and harder to keep my promise to Al._ I could see the flower that had been perfectly painted on her toenail as she rubbed her foot back and forth on my leg. I tried as hard as possible to not react but I knew I was probably failing miserably.

"Oh I think my brain will go on protest if I read one more thing today." She closed her book suddenly and laid her head back stretching, her shirt lifted yet again exposing her stomach to above her belly button. I had the sudden need to run my fingers across her now bare abdomen. "Something wrong?" I tore my eyes from her body and looked into her eyes. The smirk she had on her face told me she knew exactly what she was doing, and then it happened.

We both moved at the same time. Books, parchment, and quills hit the floor. Her hands were in my hair pulling me back onto her. My hands ripped at her shirt tearing it off from her in a matter of seconds. She pulled at the hem of my shirt taking it off quickly our lips only separating for a mere moment an on looker may have never noticed the separation it happened so fast. The sexual tension that had built up between us was splitting at every seem. Her nails went down my back in pleasure as I nipped at her neck to her chest. Her delicate fingers now played lightly with the button of my pants. Pulling my hips back a little she managed to her way inside and took hold of my now very hard dick.

I didn't like the space that had been created between us and as much as I loved the feeling of her hands on me I need to be closer, feeling her, touching her in every possible way. I pulled her hand out of my pants and with her eager help removed hers along with her panties that so nicely matched her bra. She removed my pants quickly and went back to massaging me. I played with her wetting clit still unsure if I was dreaming or not. Her moans filled the room around us, her breathing became heavier and though I would have loved to see her climax by just my hand, I wanted, no I needed more.

She whimpered at the removal of my fingers as I trailed my hand up her body. I took her hand from me and positioned myself to her warm and wet entrance. I placed one hand in her hair and the other on her hip. She moaned and gasped as I entered her. Her nails digging into my back again. I moved slowly at first, wanting to memorize every moment and every feeling I had right now. She pushed up moving us into a sitting position now straddling me and riding me harder then I have ever had before. The moans coming from her were enough to push me to my own climax. Her mouth trailed from behind my ear to my shoulder blade and I knew I wouldn't be going without a shirt for awhile.

I wrapped my arms around her waist as I picked her up. I, harder then I intended, slammed her down onto the coffee table, though she seemed to be liking the ravishing and rough side of this experience. I could feel her walls tighten as I thrust harder into her. Her hands were in fists in my hair as she held on for leverage.

"Rose, Oh my God, Rose." I wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. I went faster feeling myself on the edge. She let out a small whimper and her body began to convulse and not even seconds later I was joining her in the bliss of a climax. We laid like that, for what could have been hours but realistically was only really a few minutes.

"Wow," she was still trying to even her breathing out, she dropped her legs from around my waist and I felt them tremble.

"Hmm.. You can defiantly say that again." I ran my hand down her leg and it tremble again.

"I'm pretty sure I can't walk, my legs won't stop shaking." She pushed her lips to mine roughly. Wrapping her legs back around me as I picked her up and pulled her back onto the couch with me. "You are absolutely amazing Scorpius. Amazing." Her kisses trailed down my body. I could feel myself grow hard again as she reached my hip bone with her lips.

"You keep talking and kissing me like that we will be on round two before you know it." She ran her body up mine, her nails lightly touching the outline my muscle's. Grinding into me with still extremely wet center and slowly rising off from me again.

"And who says that would be a problem?" _Yup, this girl was defiantly going to be the death of me. _

And it was on once again. So passionate and rough, _damn tomorrow was gonna feel like I did extra hours of work outs or played a really rough game of quid ditch._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So let me know if you like. Or Don't like. I try to fix all grammar and spelling error's myself because personally it annoys me so I apologize in advance for the ones that I will miss I own nothing (So much for wishing) and I hope you enjoy. And thank you to those who have added this to your favorites and wrote Reviews. **

* * *

><p>"Well aren't you just full of smiles today?" Misty said greeting me at breakfast.<p>

"Yea, I had a good weekend."

"Really, what was so great about it?" Alice was looking at me now as well.

"Nothing really, just it was really good." I smiled brightly again remembering my time spent with Scorpius.

"Yea right spill girl."

"Fine I may have,.. slept with Scorpius." I spoke quietly hoping that no one else heard me.

"You what! I'm not sure to ask if your kidding or to ask how good it was!" Misty slide closer to me as did Alice.

"I'm not joking and yes it was _extremely _good. But you can't go telling anyone. I don't know if it will continue or what so lets just keep this between us ok?"

"Well no shit but still I can't believe you fell for his tricks." Alice was shaking her head at me in some what disappointment.

"I didn't fall for anything. I know what it was, and believe me it was worth it. But seriously girls do you think I am dumb enough to fall for him. Or believe he won't be with someone else tonight?" Alice's face looked up in shock.

"He said that to you? That there wouldn't be anyone else!"

"God, no, I'm just saying he knows there is no reason to lie to me. I know him and what he does, so why would there be a reason to pretend to be something else."

"Well, ok, but I still think this is a bad idea, he is going to hurt you." Misty was being sympathetic now.

"Whatever I'm not going to get hurt. Chill out."

"What's not going to hurt you Rose?" James asked as he now joined us.

"Nothing," I smiled and left the table quickly. As I walked to the doorways of the great hall to meet Al and Scorpius, I noticed the new girl hanging on his arm. I smiled as they walked towards me but something was off. A twinge in my stomach sending it spinning. _Maybe my day wasn't going to be so good after all. _

We made our way down to potions making small talk. The annoying girl on Scorpius' arm was Amy Parkinson. She was rather pretty but her voice was irritating me to death. I was glad to find out that she was a year below us so she wouldn't be around much.

"What's wrong Rose?" Scorpius asked as we took our normal seats.

"Why do you always seem to pick the most annoying girls in school?" I laughed as his face turned to me in shock.

"Hey she isn't that bad. Just a little talkative, that's all." He shrugged.

"Yea I got that, an hour conversation took place in a matter of minutes."

"Yea, that's true." He looked at me funny and then opened his book to the chapter we were working on today.

The rest of the week went on like normal. Nothing had changed, we were still always together. I still got the upset stomach feeling when he would bring another girl around but I shrugged it off as being annoyed. I knew I was lying to myself, I knew part or me was jealous that it wasn't me on his arm. That I was the one in secret. But then I would have to lose my friend. So to me it was worth it.

* * *

><p>Friday was soon upon us and Scorpius found Albus and I in the entrance hall.<p>

"Hey we have practice soon."

"You look beat Scorp, what's up?"

"Just dealing with Amy. She is being a pain in the ass. That is why I usually don't date younger girls. They are much more needy." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"That sucks man. What's she want?"

"Me to say I love her. Its been 5 fucking days! Anyways she made me promise to meet her after practice so we could talk some more. But anyways I will see you down at the pitch. Bye Rose, see you maybe later?"

"Yea sure I am just going to go work on some homework in the library." As he walked away from us I realized Albus was staring at me. "What?"

"You,.. You,, you slept with him didn't you! Rose Wealsey I can't believe you!"

"Oh my god would you shut it! It's not that big of a deal and wait how the hell did you know!"

"Umm I don't know maybe it was you being annoyed by his choice in girls this whole week or maybe it was you just five seconds ago staring after him like you were in love!"

"Ok, first don't say love. We are friends that had sex that doesn't make me love him you idiot. And second he does have annoying taste in girls and you agreed with me, so does that mean you have slept with him or love him?"

"No but you don't know what you are getting yourself into Rose, I have watched this game he plays. I could do it too if I had a reason to feel that much hate towards feeling like he does, but he is perfect at manipulating girls, he has his way with them and when he is bored he tosses them aside."

"Whatever Al, look I'm not just any other random girl, I'm his friend first. We have only slept together twice and we don't ever have to do it again. It just sort of happened ok. And what do you mean he has a reason to hate feelings?"

"It's not really my story to tell but its just, well, do you remember that girl he dated back in first year?" I nodded yes. "Well they were together up until our third year. Well more like the summer after third year. But anyways long story short she cheated on him, the whole time. She was pretty much the school slut. When he found out he sent a letter to her parents telling them about all the other guys and then she moved to another school out of sheer embarrassment. So he decided to never trust again."

"Wow."

"Ok look I never told you that story ok? But I got to go to practice."

"Yea no problem, he will never know that I know." I said as Albus walked away. Part of me felt that I understood him a little better. By no means did that change anything, but it helped me understand why he did the things he did. I turned to walk up the steps while I thought more about Scorpius. I had planned on going to the library but I felt more like being alone. So I made my way to the seventh floor and to the blank stretch of wall. I stood and closed my eyes trying to concentrate on my place to study. It took me a few tries seeing as the night that Scorpius and I had shared in there kept creeping up on me.

**SCOP**

"Hey where is Rose at?" I stood at the table where Misty and Alice sat. They were both looking at me funny, like I had just walked in after a joke was told.

"We don't know. She was suppose to be in here studying with us but she never showed. We actually thought she might be with you."

"Why would you think, yea gotcha, girls tell each other everything." I felt my face turn hot and I found myself not being able to look them in the eyes. "Ok well if you see her will you let her know I am looking for her?"

"Aren't you suppose to be with Amy? You know, the girl who loves you?"

"Umm yea, thanks for no help." I walked away thoroughly annoyed that Rose had told them so now I was being looked at like some rapist by them. I needed to talk to her. And then I realized where she might be. I ran quickly to the seventh floor, closed my eyes, and began to think place to study. The doors appeared I looked around and quickly went inside. She was laying on the couch fast asleep. She looked amazing. She had taken her robes off reveling her skimpy clothes she had worn underneath all day. The skirt probably barely covered her ass and the plan white tank top showed her body off perfectly. _God it was hard to be mad at her. _I thought as I knelt down next to her face. I slide my fingers across her cheek and she stirred slightly.

"Hmm, I was wondering if you would find me." She smiled without opening her eyes and leaning into my touch. Her hand moved up my arm and to the back of my neck pulling me to her. The kiss, unlike the other night, was now slow and gentle. My hands went wandering down her body to her legs. She shivered a bit as my light touch found my way to her panties. She moaned into my lips as I ran my fingers across the red lace. I pushed them to the side and easily slide one finger in. She began thrusting into my hand on her own but I stopped her_. I wanted to watch her squirm._ I crawled onto the couch at her legs, pushing her skirt back as I did. I pulled her panties off from her, a moan filling the room as I place my fingers back in her. Thrusting my hand in her faster I licked her clit a little. Her body trembled at the wet touch and I could feel her juices leaking onto my hand as she came closer to her climax. Her hands were now knotted into my hair as I moved more quickly. I knew she would last much longer.

"Please," She was breathing deep and she sat up quickly tearing my shirt from my body. I helped her removed the rest of my clothing before her hands grabbed my arms pulling me on top of her. "Please, I need you in me now Scorpius." There was no arguing with that. I have never made a girl beg before and say my name the way she did. And though I came here tonight to tell her this couldn't happen again, I knew that it would be hard to stop.

I slammed into her not wasting anymore time. I took her now naked breast into my mouth massaging her other one in my hand, again her moans filled the room. Her hand that wasn't occupied in my hair, moved down her body and she began playing with herself. The moment I seen that I could have came. Wanting to hold out for her to join me I thrust into her harder.

"Oh my god Scorpius." Her hand tightened in my hair and I could still feel her other hand massaging herself. Her walls began to pulse and tighten, her legs trembling violently. Her hips rose into mine she removed her hand bringing it to my back and I could feel the wetness on it. I pushed harder and faster into her as I found my self coming with her. We laid together for awhile before I rolled onto my side. She reached for the book she had been reading before she had fallen asleep and opened it to a page where the corner had been turned down.

"What ya doin?"

"Well seeing as I feel asleep before I got our reading assignment done I figured I should get back at it." She rolled over a bit placing her butt right above my dick. She placed her head in the crook of my arm using it as a pillow and she began to read aloud so I wouldn't have to read the chapter myself.

I kissed her neck lightly and closed my eyes listening to our Herbology homework.

"Rose I need to talk to you about something." I said as she sat the herbology book down.

"Ok," She rolled over to face me still laying in my arms, besides the blanket that she had pulled over us, neither of us were clothed.

"Umm, well " I said glancing down her body before meeting her eyes. "Your friends are prudes." _Well that came out entirely wrong. _"I just mean you shouldn't have told them about us. No that's not what I meant either. I just mean they look at me like I'm the worst thing they have ever seen. Like I took advantage of you or something."

"I'm sorry, I will talk to them, but just so you know Albus knows about it too."

"What! He didn't say anything to me at practice."

"Maybe he didn't want to get into it then. But I did also tell him to not worry so much and that if we wanted we could stop this at anytime."

"Right, we can. But I do think its time to get dressed and study more." She sat up and handed me my clothes.

We got dressed and began our homework like nothing had happened. As our days went on like this I realized this was the best part of my day. Not just because the sex was mind blowing but because I actually liked spending time with Rose. We had a lot in common and we could make each other laugh for hours at a time. We tried to avoid spending to much time in our private library together seeing as people were beginning to talk.

* * *

><p>"Hey sexy where ya been?" Courtney placed her hands on my face and kissed me as Rose and I walked into the entrance hall.<p>

"Studying why?" I pushed her hands down and tried to walk away. But she grabbed my arm. "Look Courtney I said it was over."

"But, What about…"

"You heard him, it's over, he's with me now" Amy laced her fingers through mine and laughed at the disgusted look on Courtney's face. "You can go now."

"Whatever, he will come back to me, he always does." Courtney flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked into the great hall.

"Seriously, you need a list to keep them straight." Rose whispered to me so only I could hear her and I watched her follow Courtney into the great hall.

"I don't like her you know." Amy turned towards me placing a kiss on my cheek, "You are with her more then you are with me and you always smell like her perfume when you come back to me."

"Its just because we are studying, we both want to be Aurors."

"Well I don't like the way she looks at you. It's like she wants you or something."

"Don't kid yourself. That wouldn't happen." I tried to laugh as I looked at the place where Rose had disappeared.

"Well you look at her the same way. Why don't you look at me like that Scorpy?"

"Again don't call me that and I don't look at her in anyway. She is just a friend. Now can we please just drop this already?"

"Yea I guess, if you promise there isn't anything I should be worried about." I closed my eyes in frustration and turned towards her.

"Fine I promise. Now can we go in?"

"Yup," She smiled in triumph and lead the way to the Slytherin table.

"Hey man, get all ready for your test tomorrow?" Yea I said slapping hands with Aaron.

"Yea, thank god. I don't think my brain can handle much more information. I'm on overload."

"Well don't work yourself to hard. We have to face Hufflepuff on Saturday and I need you on top form got it?"

"Yea, yea, you know I will be. Have I ever let you down before?"

"No but that doesn't mean the day won't come. I can't believe its almost Halloween." Aaron was scooping piles of food onto his plate now. Albus joined us and followed Aarons lead piling his food high. I swear they ate more then anyone I have ever met.

"Yea, your both excited for the food right?" I laughed as they nodded yes unable to respond due to their mouths being to full. "You guys are pathetic."

"So your spending a lot of time with Weasley. Anything happening there. Normally your not _just friends _with girls. Whats the story?" I glanced at Albus quickly. His face was a little flush but he wouldn't look at me as Aaron waited for an answer.

"Nothin man, just friends. We study together because we have all the same classes that's all."

"Whatever, you telling me nothing has worked on her yet?" The conversation grew more attention.

"No seriously. There isn't anything going on and I wouldn't try, anyway I promised Al I wouldn't."

"Oh, well I gets that makes her free to have then? You wouldn't mind someone else going after-"

"Anyways Scorp I need to talk to you. Alone." I watched Albus stand up and lead me into the entrance hall. Once we were alone I got a hard punch to the side of my head.

"What the hell man!"

"My cousin! Are you serious! What the hell were you thinking!"

"I wasn't obviously! But its not anything serious or something that we have to continue, jeez chill the hell out!" Damn he could throw a punch!

"Whatever, look this is my blood and if you fuck her over I will set the entire Weasley/Potter clan on you, do you understand?" He was in my face now. I have never seen Albus more serious in my life.

"Albus! Stop I told you not to do this!" We both turned quickly to see Rose descending the staircase. "You guys are best friends I am not about to allow you to fight about something that is nothing."

"It's not nothing when you are going to get hurt Rose."

"But I am not going to get hurt why won't you believe me?"

"Umm because I know him better then you and I know how he plays girls-"

"I would never play Rose" I broke my temporary silence.

"Whatever, I know you say you won't but I am just protecting my family."

"What is it gonna take to make you believe that this is no big deal?" Rose asked, hand on hip.

"Stop. I don't want you hurt and I don't want to lose one of my best friends over something like this." Albus was pleading with us now. Rose looked at me and then back at Albus.

"Fine. It's done. Nothing to worry about we will go back to strictly just friends and you will see there has never been anything to worry about. Or punch your best friend over."

"Good." Albus said walking away leaving Rose and I alone. I was a little surprised she agreed to stop but then again I was willing to stop too so I guess its all the same.

"Sorry. I should have never admitted to anything to him in the first place. I just didn't want to keep secrets from him. I'm sorry it caused him to hit you." Her hand traced the bump by my temple now. Her touch was soft and delicate and in that moment I knew that this would be the hardest thing I have ever had to do, if I could manage to do it, because truthfully I didn't want to walk away from Rose, or see her with anyone else but me.

"Its ok, its not your fault. I promised Al I wouldn't go after you and I did anyway. I was wrong and I broke my promise to him. Not you." Her hand feel to my shoulder and down my arm. The touch of her finger tips were like an electric shock through my body.

"Well, do you want to go study some?" She ran her fingers through her hair not looking at me.

"Sure, lets go." I let her lead the way to the library. We sat with our friends as if this was normal. We ignored the questioning looks and the stares. Albus seemed happy enough and I wasn't going to lose Rose or him as my friend.

* * *

><p>"Happy Halloween!" Rose jumped on my back and wrapped her legs around my waist. "I can't wait for the feast tonight!"<p>

"You two and food." I said shaking my head at her and Albus who obviously agreed.

"We should all do something tonight. We have all been so busy with our studies I feel like none of us have actually hung out just for fun." Rose's chin was resting on my shoulder now as we walked through the halls to potions. Our friendship had gone back to normal other then the sexual tension building.

"Like what? We are in a different house then you Rose. And you know that James will never allow you to come to our common room and wouldn't allow, well Scop here in yours."

"True, so why don't we meet in a different place. Only friends allowed. No one that is gonna start bullshit. So that means only one girl for you tonight." Rose patted my head as she hopped down from my back.

"I resent that. I'm not with anyone at the moment thank you very much."

"Some how don't know how to believe that but ok. Anyways Scorp you know the way there. Just think.. Halloween party, I guess that should work. I will try it out later and let you know."

"What the hell are you talking about Rose?"

"Scorp knows what I mean Al, don't worry just be there oh and don't bring a date. I already have someone for you."

The day went quickly and I didn't see much of Rose outside of classes. I was really wondering what she was up to. I couldn't believe she was about to throw a party in the Room of Requirement.

"Hey, how are you?" I turned to look at Misty standing next to me.

"Oh, umm good. You?"

"I'm fine. So are you going to this party tonight?"

"Yea, I guess so. I'm assuming you are since you are Rose's best friend." I turned towards her now.

"Well duh," Misty giggled. "Maybe we can hangout there." She brushed my arm lightly and walked away. I couldn't believe that just happened but I turned back towards the book shelf and grabbed the book I need for that weekends homework.

* * *

><p>I was walking from herbology when Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the rest of the class. I was shocked to see her since she wasn't in class but followed her anyway, <em>not that I had much of a choice, <em>she was acting quite weird though. She walked through the door's of the castle and pulled me into a empty classroom.

Her lips crashed onto mine as the door swung shut. I could hear the clicking of the lock as she placed her wand onto the table. I knew this was wrong but I went two weeks without it so cheating once wasn't so bad. I picked her up and placed her onto the desk top. It was the first time all over again. Like we couldn't get enough of each other.

And then Al's voice was in the hallway. She didn't seem to mind much, actually it seemed to turn her on, the thought of getting caught. His voice became louder as he stopped right outside the classroom door. The doorknob jiggled and we broke apart. We both moved to hide in a broom cupboard as we heard a faint voice _'Alohomora'. _

"Well that was weird I don't remember locking that door." Professor McGonagall said as her footsteps became louder. "Ah here it is mister Potter."

"Thanks, I can't believe I lost my copy." Their footsteps were muffled by the closing of the door and we exited the closet.

"I have homework to do. I guess I will talk to you later." Rose kissed my check and walked out of the classroom.

I stood there for what seemed like for ever. I really wasn't sure what the hell just happened. And I knew it was wrong. I couldn't believe I went back on my word again to Albus. I walked from the classroom and made my way through the halls. If I was honest with myself, I knew I was falling for Rose. She was easily becoming my best friend. And I loved spending time with her. But the problem was, I didn't know how to stop, being me. I wasn't sure if these feelings were real and I didn't want to test them on Rose of all people. I walked into the library to see Misty sitting at our groups normal table and joined her after I grabbed the books I needed for my homework.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"Hey where have you been?" Misty walked into the common room and sat down with Alice and I.

"Studying, it will be a miracle if I pass everything this year. This work load is completely nuts. I mean how do you do it Rose?"

"I don't know. I just study a lot. I'm just good at school I guess. But at least we get a break this weekend, well kind of, I'm just excited for the Halloween feast. Speaking of, your hair is done Alice."

"Thanks girl. Are you sure I should tell Al I like him tonight?" Alice moved off the floor to the couch.

"Definitely, you have liked him long enough, its time to make a move." I stood and went to get dressed for the party. It was after the feast so I was planning to eat quickly.

Most of us did eat quickly, James wasn't excited about some of the guests but I didn't care. I slipped my robes off as I entered the Room of Requirement. I was wearing a black sequence mini dress. The place looked amazing. Black and Orange balloons floated lightly at every table music was playing candles filled the air. People soon joined me and the room filled up quickly. I knew it was wrong to use the room for a party, I knew mum would be pissed, but I needed a little fun.

"Hey Rose, you look amazing." Zach Wood placed his hand on my lower back and pulled my playfully into a dance.

"Why thank-you, you don't look so bad yourself." We danced for awhile to fast and slow songs. I needed to get my mind of Scorpius. I wasn't going to admit what I knew my feelings had become because I knew it would only make things worse. "I need a drink, be right back." I walked away and over to the refreshments.

"Hey looks like your having fun." Scorpius' voice was soft. He wasn't looking at me and there was something off in his voice.

"Yea, I haven't danced this much in a long time. Everything ok?"

"I don't like it, that's all."

"What don't you like?" I said confused.

"Seeing you with someone else, seeing someone make you smile other then me." He was looking at me now.

"Well there is only one way to change that but I won't hold my breath." I walked away fuming. I mean what the hell was that! He never says anything to his other girls.

"Everything ok?" Zach asked me as I sat next to him and a few of his friends. "Looks like Scorpius was getting on your nerves about something. Trying to bed ya?" He started laughing and the other boys followed suit.

"God no, it was nothing. We are working on a project together that's all."

The party continued on and I watched Scorpius flirt with multiple girls. Other than that I had a lot of fun. Zach was very polite and didn't mind dancing all night. It had reached mid-night and the party slowly died. As we snuck back to our common rooms I noticed Alice and Albus walking together holding hands. I was glad one thing went well tonight.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" Scorpius was now walking beside Zach and I.

"You ok?" Zach stopped and looked at me.

"Yea I will be fine. Go on ahead I don't want you getting in trouble." He gave Scorpius one last look and walked away.

"What?" I crossed my arms over my chest and waited to hear what he had to say.

"I'm sorry, I just was jealous."

"What are you jealous about? You didn't seem to mind Courtney making out with Aaron."

"I don't know ok your different, I care about you more then I should. And well I, I'm just sorry, I don't like seeing you with someone else."

"Like I said there is only one way to change that. And seeing as that isn't going to happen or can't happen because well lets face it everyone would freak but still I care about you too and more then I should I think about you all the time and I really should stop talking I have to go Scorp before we get caught. Look we have to accept what is." I walked away with tears building up in my eyes. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I couldn't believe I just said all that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing ;( that would be J.K. Rowling, And I know this isn't as long as my first 2 chapters but I re wrote this a million times, I hope you all like it!  
><strong>

**Courtneykutie: I'm hoping it will be long . I don't have an actual plan for an end just yet. Sorry I don't have an actual answer. I like long/ongoing stories so I will do my best. How long were you hoping for?**

**Roseweasley85: No she didn't use polyjuice. But Rose and Scorpius were interrupted before anything to serious happened in the classroom but you def. have the right idea ;)**

**For the others who reviewed also… THANK YOU! I'm glad you all like it so far… So Enjoy ;) **

* * *

><p>"Can we just go back to normal?" Scorpius walked into the Room of Requirement while I was studying. I had been avoiding him but I knew it was only a matter of time before he came here for me, it had been 3 weeks since Halloween.<p>

"I don't really know how to. I mean its not like we can take back the-" His lips were on mine and it was a soft sweet kiss. I tried to convince myself that it was nothing, that I hadn't fallen for him. Its not like he played me or anything, and I know I can't control my feelings but I didn't want to fall for him.

"I'm sorry. Please, please, can we go back to normal, I miss my best mate." His forehead rested upon mine and I left my eyes closed. I knew agreeing to go back to normal would mean pretending I don't have feelings. I would have to do that either way but at least saying yes would give me my friend back. I took a deep breath-

"Yes. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you."

"You had every right to be mad at me, I shouldn't have acted like that. I just, I just want us to be, us again."

"Me too, but you know everyone will freak out, especially Albus I can't come between you guys. I almost did that once already."

"I know, but I can't not be friends with you, I know that." I laid my head on his shoulder knowing he was right. But we couldn't seem to keep our hands off each other either. "Can we do this? Should we do this?"

"I know we probably shouldn't but this, you and me make me happy and I like that feeling."

"Ok so we don't tell anyone. Is that what you want to do?"

"Yes," He kissed me again and we were instantly lost within one another.

The next couple weeks were normal, well our normal. Going behind Albus' back sucked but for some reason I just couldn't stay away from Scorpius in that way. We snuck off together as much as we could. Zach made it pretty clear he liked me but I was avoiding that because I didn't want to hurt him.

* * *

><p>"You know your not fooling anyone right Rose?" Misty ran to catch up to me at the end of classes.<p>

"Don't know what your talking about."

"Oh come on, you and Scorpius spend more time together now then you did before. I can't believe you would try and hide it from your best friends."

"And how was I suppose to tell you guys? You both thought I was stupid to begin with. I just wanted everyone to act normal."

"Yea I guess I can see that. I just wish you would have told us."

"I'm sorry." She smiled at me as we made our way to our common room. I seen Zach sitting with James by the fire with the rest of the quiditch team, probably discussing the up coming game with Syltherin.

"Well I got to go to the library so I will see you in a bit." I told Misty bye as she grabbed her books and left. She had been studying a lot more lately which was different from her normal behavior but I had always told her she needed to worry about school more. I joined Alice on the couches and watched as she played wizard chess.

The last couple months had been completely different and I liked it. For once I was really happy about not doing what everyone wanted me to do.

"So did Misty talk to you?"

"Oh yea, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. I wanted to, but I don't know I just-"

"Don't worry about it girl. I know you were mainly hiding it from Albus. I tried telling Misty that but she didn't really seem to listen. I don't know what's got her wand in a knot lately but she needs to chill out."

"What do you mean? I know I haven't been around as much lately but I haven't noticed anything to off, well if you don't count her studying that is." We laughed.

"I don't really know. I know she is very irritated about you and Scorpius but I guess that is probably because you hadn't told us the truth yourself. And then there is the fact that she is studying more but still hasn't chosen what to do after school. And still isn't getting the best of grades. Plus you know how she use to like Lorcan, well anyways, I know that he started dating Reyna Thomas. So she is probably annoyed by that. She doesn't come around any of us much lately, not that any of us care because like I said she is quite bitchy lately."

"Wow, I didn't really noticed." I laughed a little at Alice's rant ended.

"So you excited for the hogsmeade weekend?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yea what time do you want to meet up tomorrow to go?"

"I was thinking first thing after breakfast. Sound good?" Alice leaned back into the couch as her chess game ended, she won, like normal.

"Yea sounds good. I'm going to head to bed though."

"Yea me too."

We said our goodnights, then head to our dorm. Misty hadn't gotten back yet, but by the sound of it that wasn't a bad thing.

* * *

><p>"Good morning." Alice and I greeted the others at the breakfast table. Misty was just waking up when we were leaving so we told her to meet us in the great hall.<p>

"Morning, you ready to see Uncle George? He wrote me a couple weeks ago and said that he had some new products for us." James was talking with his mouth full like always.

"I'm always ready to see family. I wonder if Aunt Angie will be there too."

"Of course she will. It wouldn't surprise me if both of our parents showed up." We laughed knowing it was probably true. Mum and Dad hated being away from us kids and I knew Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry were the same. We quickly ate our breakfast and made our way to the entrance hall to meet everyone else.

The freshly fallen snow cover the path to hogsmeade. I couldn't believe it was November already. The first part of the year was going by quickly. Alice and Albus walked in front of me holding hands. I was happy for her, I just wished I could have something like that. Scorpius walked on one side of me talking with some of the boys about the things they were planning on buying. Misty was on the other side of me. She kept glancing at Scorpius and I which seemed strange. It was like she was waiting for us to hold hands or something. It was sort of creeping me out.

"Oh your here! I was hoping you would come first thing in the morning." I was mauled with a bear hug walking through the doors of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Um mum, can't breath."

"Sorry dear, but I have missed you terribly! So has your father, he is so going to be so excited to see you, all of you." She said as she looked at the rest of the group.

"We've missed you guys too." I said as Aunt Ginny came around the corner hugging us all.

Our day in hogsmeade was wonderful. Aunt Ginny and Mum came with us girls to the three broomsticks for butterbeer as Dad and Uncle Harry stayed with the boys at the joke shop trying out all the new product.

"So Alice and Albus huh?" My mum asked as we walked back to the joke shop.

"Yea, she's liked him for years now, he was just to blind to see it."

"Sounds like your father and me." She giggled lightly as she remembered her years at Hogwarts. "Anyone in your life?" She asked snapping herself back in to reality.

"No, not really why do you ask?"

"Because I'm your mother and I was just making girl talk."

"Oh well, um, do you promise not to say anything to dad?"

"Sweetie, it's called 'girl talk' for a reason. Now what is it?"

"Well there is a boy, but he is a player, kind of, well he is really sweet to me, and I think I have feelings for him but there's a lot standing in the way. Like all the other girls, and some of the family doesn't like him and well actually that part doesn't matter as much, but I-"

"Sweetie why don't you tell me what you need to know, your rambling dear."

"Sorry, um, I guess, how do you know if a boy likes you or how do you get one to change?" This felt like a very childish conversation but I am only 16 it wasn't like I knew everything about boys. I was book smart, not street smart.

"Look," she turned to me holding my hand. "One of the hardest lessons in life you will have to learn is that you can change _no_ _one_. They have to change on their own merit. Now as far as this boy goes you don't need approval to like someone. If anyone in the family doesn't like someone then they will get over it because your father and I trust your judgment. With that being said, if this boy likes you too then there wouldn't be another girl, let alone _girls_."

"But what if that's how he has always been? What do I do?"

"If you want this boy to like you-"

"I know he likes me but how do I get him to stop with the other girls and see that he only needs one?"

"You can't, you just have to be patient. You are only 16 I don't want to think about you falling in love and or possibly getting your heart broken but you have to understand, girls mature faster. If this boy likes you too, he will come around. Just remember that might not be the case and there are plenty of more boys out there."

"Thanks mum, you always know what to say. Granted I hate trying to be patient but I will try."

"Ok but by the sounds of things, you are or have been hanging out with this boy?"

"Yes," I didn't want to look her in the eye. I wasn't ready to have the sex talk with her. I really didn't want her to know I didn't need the sex talk actually.

"Well I want you to be careful, and if you truly want this boy to see you as someone to be with then you need to give him space back off maybe for a little bit. Absence makes the heart grow fonder I was told once by my mother."

"Ok, I will try mum." We hugged before entering the joke shop. Everyone else had beaten us back from the three broom sticks and were busy buying new things. I seen Scorpius out of the corner of my eye talking to a few 4th years. More like they were talking to him, but either way I knew it was going to be hard to talk my mums advice.

* * *

><p>As November blurred into December I couldn't wait for the holiday break. It would suck being away from Scorpius for two weeks but I missed my family terribly. I knew I shouldn't miss him though. But I was beginning to miss him an awful lot lately and I knew that was bad and though I didn't want to admit it, I knew I was falling for him.<p>

I loved the way he placed his hand on my leg under the table when studying with our friends. How he hated to see me have a bad day, and the way he could always make me smile. I hated the other girls that held his hand in the corridors and sat on his lap when hanging out with everyone. I loved the way we lost track of time when we were alone together and the way only he could make my legs tremble.I blushed at the last thought.

"What got you so blushing?" Alice was sitting by me in the common room.

"I think,.. I think I'm falling for Scorpius." I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I was almost positive I was about to be slapped and or be told ' told you so.' Which wasn't what I needed or wanted to hear. Alice looked extremely pail. "Ok, not that I want to hear the I told you so speech but can you say something!"

"Well, What are you going to do?" Alice finally spoke again.

"I don't know, I guess I should probably stop, at least that's what my mum told me to do. But its hard. Its like he has this invisible hold on me. I don't know how to explain it right because most of the time it doesn't make sense to even me. I know it can't work and I know that I wasn't suppose to fall for him. But its like part of me is, is ok with that. That I'm ok with what me and him are I don't know I just, I'm just happy."

"Even with the other girls? Come on he treats you horribly. Wait, What, you told your mum about Scorpius and you?"

"Please explain to me how he treats me so bad, because he isn't cheating, he doesn't lie to me, he cares about me like a friend should. So how does he treat me badly? And god no I didn't tell my mum about us. I just said there was a boy and asked her advice. I just don't know what to do."

"Because you shouldn't have to put up with that. You deserve more Rose." Alice said putting her arm around me.

"Whatever," I wasn't sure why I was so irritated with her response. I knew it wasn't like I expected her to be excited about me admitting I had feelings for Scorpius, hell I wasn't excited about that. I knew I needed to talk to him since it was almost dinner time on Friday I knew he would be in his common room.

* * *

><p>The halls were busy with students as it was the beginning of the weekend. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to Scorpius yet. I didn't even know if I could go through with it. It wasn't like we hadn't tried to stop before. The thought of Albus or James catching us made me sick to my stomach. I couldn't believe I was hiding things from them. Well more Albus then James. Albus was my best friend.<p>

"Hey whoa, you ok?" I was so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed Aaron Zabini walk right in front of me.

"I am so sorry. I just-"

"Don't worry about it, but are you ok? You look a little sad." He bent down to grab his fallen book.

"Yea I'm ok just have a lot on my mind."

"Well if you need to vent. I will be in the library. Got to study for this god awful test I have coming up." I couldn't believe this. Who knew Aaron Zabini was so kind. I really needed to stop thinking that Slytherin House was bad. I mean come on, Albus was in it, how bad could it really be.

"Well thanks." He walked away and I stood there for a moment watching him. I really couldn't believe that, that was the first time I had truly spoken to him and he was on Albus' quidditch team.

I shook my head and began walking towards the Slytherin Common room again. I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to get Scorpius, I was just hoping I would run into someone I knew before I got there so I didn't have to look like an idiot knocking on the door. And just as I was thinking it would be just my luck to have to do just that I seen messy brown hair coming out of Potions classroom just ahead.

"Hey do you think you could grab Scorpius for me Al?"

"Why?" He looked at me with curiosity as I caught up with him while he was making he was to the Slytherin common room.

"I have a question on our paper we are doing together in DADA, I wouldn't have to ask, but I think he has my notes from class to write his portion of the paper." I use to be a horrible liar, but over the last few weeks I have defiantly improved.

"Oh, ok, no problem, give me a second." He disappeared into the slytherin common room entrance. I leaned against the wall facing the doorway. I couldn't believe I was about to tell Scorpius this had to stop. I knew it would be hard but I couldn't continue this affair, I didn't like lying to Albus was my biggest reason for ending it or at least that is what I was telling myself.

"Hey, Al said you needed me, something about homework," Scorpius interrupted my thoughts and was looking at me confused, possibly because he knew it would be a lie.

"Yea, about that, look, I can't lie anymore, this thing between us has gone to far."

"What do you mean by to far?" He asked with a little smile.

"I mean that you, I mean, me, I can't do this anymore."

"There's something that your not saying, when your nervous you can't talk right."

"Hey I talk just fine when I am nervous and I am not nervous!"

"You also talk extremely fast, so what is this really about?"

"I told you, I just can't lie anymore, I don't want to be a secret anymore, and I just don't want to jeopardize our friendship ok?"

"I guess I didn't realize you were serious, can I ask what brought this on?" His face was down, he wouldn't look at me anymore. I really didn't want to believe I was hurting him. I knew he cared about me but as far as I knew it was only in a friendship way.

"I just, I'm starting to-" I starred at the top of his head and then quickly moved my gaze to the end of the hallway.

A girl was walking towards us, not that she knew we were there since we were standing in the shadows, her head was held high and she had a horrific outfit on, like she was trying to impress a guy or something. The click of her shoes echoed through the corridors as she pulled out a compact mirror so she could apply lip gloss. I glanced back at Scorpius, his face was frozen in terror. What little color he did have drained from his face leaving him ghostly pale. He actually looked like he might be sick.

"I know she looks ridiculous, but there is no need to be sick over-" I moved my eyes back down the hallway and realized it was Misty. The horrific look on Scorpius face only took me a few seconds to figure out. "Tell me I'm wrong,… Scorpius,.. TELL Me you haven't!" Tears burned my cheeks as they dropped from my eyes.

"I,.. I'm sorry," I had heard those words so much since school had begun that year. Not that he ever truly needed to be sorry since he was apologizing for things like bringing another girl around me and we weren't dating so he was doing nothing wrong. But this time it felt like physical pain to hear.

"No, you can have anyone! ANYONE! And it had to be one of my best friends!" My now horrible shrill voice carried to Misty who stopped in her tracks.

"Rose," Her voice was almost a whisper and she wasn't moving. "I'm,.. I'm so,"

"No, do NOT apologize to me." My voice came out calm, but harsh. My stomach was in knots and I was on the edge of getting sick. "I don't want to speak to either of you ever again!"

"Wait," Scorpius grabbed my wrist as I turned to leave. "Please I'm sorry, it meant nothing, please,.. Please… I'm stating to-"

"No," I ripped my arm away from him. "No, do not finish that sentence, and don't think anything into what I was saying earlier. Stay away from-"

"Rose are you, what the hell is going on here?" Albus was standing just outside the entrance to the common room. He looked from me to Misty and back. I tried to stop the tears from continuing but I knew it was useless. "Come on," He held his hand out to me and I fell into his arm. I lightly placed my head on his shoulder as we began to walk away from Scorpius.

We stopped as we almost reached Misty. Albus squeezed my shoulders and turned and walked back to Scorpius.

"Look man, I didn't-" I could hear the loud thud throughout the corridor as Albus' fist met his best friends face. The fat lip was instant and blood slowly leaked down his chin. He didn't speak again as he watched Albus make his way back over to me and lead me away from my former friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I own nothing.. Thank you to those who review and to those who added this story to your alerts and or favorites! I hope you enjoy this chapter you get to see a little into more of what Scorpius is thinking/feeling.. Thanks again!**

* * *

><p>It was amazing the amount of pain someone could feel without being physically injured. I didn't know it was ever possible. But here I was three days into my winter break and I had barely left my room. And if it wasn't for the need of a bathroom or my mother making me eat I wouldn't have left my room at all. She was still asking questions trying to figure out what had happened but I wasn't up for talking about it. She tried bugging Hugo and James for information, she even went as far as seeking out Lily and Albus. But considering Albus was the only one who knew, I knew my secret was safe.<p>

Albus wrote me everyday even though I didn't respond. I hated this feeling, like there was nothing left inside of me. Like I was worthless. I sat on my bed flipping though an old magazine. I'm not sure if I had taken anything into mind as I reached the last page. Tossing the magazine to the floor I laid back on my bed. The tears stung my eyes once again as they began to build. I couldn't believe, in the end, all my friends were right. I thought I was safe. That I wouldn't or couldn't fall for him. And I still wasn't sure which hurt more. Knowing I had fooled myself enough to believe he cared for me or that my best friend who knew I was falling for him had stabbed me in the back anyway.

I felt pathetic. Alone. Betrayed. And worst of all it was my own doing. Scorpius had technically done nothing wrong. I knew the kind of guy he was and just because we were suppose to be friends didn't mean I was different in the end. I needed to snap out of this. I needed to move on. I wasn't exactly sure I knew how to do that either.

"How are you feeling today?" My mother walked in carrying a basket full of clean clothes. The concern on her face wasn't hidden well. I knew I was worrying her and my dad but I didn't know how to tell them I had fallen for one of their enemies sons.

"I don't know." My eyes went back to the ceiling hoping I could stop the tears.

"Well that is a better answer then I normally get. Are you going to talk to me about anything yet. I have a guess it has to do with that boy you told me about." She placed the basket by my dresser and sat next to me on my bed. "Honey what happened?" All it took was her hand drying a tear that had escaped for me to finally break down in front of her.

"He, he.." I wasn't sure if I could get the words out. I felt sick just thinking about it. She pulled me to her and cradled my head in her lap stroking my hair.

"Shh, just tell me what happened?"

"He slept with Misty!" I finally said choking on the words as they came out. My sobs became harder and I was losing control of my breathing, It was the first time I had said it out loud.

"What the hell is-" My fathers voice faltered at the sight in front of him. It wasn't often that I broke down and it usually wasn't a known fact when I did. "Oh my, what's happened?"

"I need Albus," I managed to say in between sobs.

"But what's going -" My mum must have given him a look that said not now and he left the room quickly.

I wasn't sure how much timed had past. It wasn't until I heard my bedroom door open again that I had finally opened my now bloodshot eyes. Albus stood there with my dad looking worried. I threw myself onto him in a gripping hug. He led me back to my mum and sat down.

"Rose what the hell is going on?" My dad was sounding inpatient but I felt the bed move and my mother talking to him softly enough for me not to hear. The door closing made it clear they were gone.

"I'm so sorry Al. So sorry."

"Um, Rose, I was sure I knew why you were upset but now I am confused why are you apologizing to me?"

"Because, because I ruined your friendship. You lost you best friend because of me."

"No stop," he forced me to look at him. "You did not do any of this. Yea sure I wasn't exactly excited to learn that you to had continued behind everyone's back, yea I thought you would probably get hurt. But I never expected it to be because of this. I thought it would be him just dropping you. I never thought he would go that far. So no you do not need to apologize to me for anything." He smiled a little as I began to dry my tears.

"Why couldn't I have just listened to you and everyone else. Why did I have to fall for him!"

"Because if you listened to what everyone said that would be out of character for you. Plus you believe the best in everyone. And yes he was my best friend but it didn't mean that I agreed with what he did. I knew you would get hurt because well you got a big heart cuz, and I just had a feeling." He gave me a one armed hug and we sat in silence for awhile.

"How many people at school know?" I wasn't sure why I was so worried about it but I knew how gossip spread at that school. And something like this was sure to be heard fast.

"I honestly don't know. I know that Lily doesn't know about it yet. Well if she does she hasn't said anything to me about it which I would find weird."

"I can't go back there. I'm to embarrassed. I can't believe I got myself into this mess."

"You can't not go back Rose. Everyone deals with break ups and I know that's not really what happened but-"

"That's my point. It isn't what happen. I was stabbed in the back by one of my best friends and fooled by the biggest player at school. Do you know how that feels? Or how I will look to everyone? I will just be another one of his sluts. Everyone will judge me." I stood up in frustration and paced my room.

"No I don't know how that feels. But I don't think everyone is going to judge you and I would think Misty has more of a reason to not want to show her face." There was a small knock at the door and my mum came in holding a tray of snacks and some butter beer.

"I thought since you were getting her to talk maybe you could get her to eat more as well." Albus shot me a quick glance of disapproval.

"Yea don't worry Aunt Hermione, she will be eating." She quickly smiled and left the room. "Not eating Rose? Come on don't be stupid."

"I wasn't starving myself. I just didn't want to be around anyone. And I haven't really been hungry to be honest. Every time I start thinking about it I want to cry and throw up."

"Ok well get over here and eat and we will figure this out."

"Figure what out?"

"Well honestly that is up to you. You can either continue being miserable or you can move on with your life. I know it won't be easy" he added quickly because of the look on my face, "but if you let him win and let people see that he broke you it isn't going to make anything better."

"Let him win? What do you think I was some kind of game to him?" I wasn't sure how that made me feel more angry or hurt.

"No I mean if people see that he well managed to get to you then your fears of being called just another one of his sluts might come true. I don't want that to sound mean but I have seen how this works and I just don't want others to think they can walk all over you."

"No I get it. I have to put on a smile at least in public. Hiding in my room isn't going to help any." I hated it. Knowing I would have to pretend to be ok. Only because I knew it would be hard. "Ok so what do I do?"

"Go on like nothing happened I guess." He gave me a half smile knowing it wasn't the answer I was hoping for.

"Maybe, maybe I should talk to my mum. I told her a little bit about it before. Maybe she could help me."

"I will go get her. I think Hugo and James are out flying so I will stay for awhile. I think the rest of the family is coming over for dinner anyway."

"Ok thanks." He gave me a quick hug and left the room. I walked to my mirror to try and clear my eyes a bit. I looked worse then I thought I would have. Not only were my eyes red and swollen my hair was a nest and my face looked sunken in. I ran a brush through my hair hoping to tame it a little but with little success I wrapped it into a ponytail.

"Hey Albus said you wanted me dear." She placed her hand on my shoulder looking at me through the mirror. The worry on her face could have made me break down again but I knew Albus was right. If I was going to get through this I needed to be strong and pick myself up.

"Yea, I need some more advice."

"About the boy?"

"Yea, I, um, I told you what he did but I didn't actually tell you everything and I think I need to." She led me to my bed to sit with. With a wave of her wand and what felt like a funny shift in the air I knew she had done the muffliato charm. "Thanks,"

"No problem, but if its this serious and you don't want anyone knowing right now I thought it was, well necessary."

"Yea I defiantly don't want anyone knowing. Especially dad." I looked at her hoping she would promise this without me having to ask.

"You have my word no one will know what you tell me. But I must tell you, you are beginning to worry me more Rose."

"Yea I know look please know that I was safe and that in time I will be ok but what well I mean I don't know where to even start." This was harder then I thought it would be.

"How about the beginning."

"Ok, well it started with this guy and we started working together because we both want to be Aurors. We started to hang out a lot more then normal and well like I told you before he is known for being a player. But I, well I still fell for him. I didn't want to and everyone warned me not to get involved with him but I .. well I did anyway."

"Ok, so when you say involved you mean, you mean you were sleeping together." The last part of her sentence was almost in a whisper. Not that it needed to be but as far as she knew I was a virgin. I had never talked to her about any of this kind of stuff so how would she know.

"Yes,"

"Ok, but like you said you were being safe. This isn't about you being, well, you being pregnant is it? Because I don't think I can keep that from your father Rose."

"No, defiantly no I am not. I just its part of the story. Anyways, we tried to stop. We didn't want it to ruin our friendship and well after awhile we, we just couldn't stay away from one another. And this time we hid it from everyone because we knew no one would be happy about it."

"And that's when you asked my advice." It wasn't a question, I seen the realization on her face that she knew I had truly fallen for him. "Did you take my advice?"

"Sort of. I had planned to. I went to see him and I even told him it was over. But then, then Misty." The tears were building in my eyes again.

"That's when Misty showed up and you found out about them." Again it wasn't a question. She was filling in the blanks for herself.

"Yes."

"Ok, but I don't understand Albus' involvement."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he is the only one you were willing to talk to until now. Usually this would be more of a girl talk thing so I would assume it would have been Alice. So I assume again that this isn't the first time Albus is hearing any of this. He knew about it before hand." Damn she was good.

"Yes, he was there when I found out. Well sort of. He came into the picture after I found out and then took me back to my common room."

"What did he do when he found out?"

"Well, he hit him." The memory brought a small smile to my face. As much as I didn't want Albus to lose his best friend because of all this, knowing Scorpius got hit did make me feel a little better.

"It still doesn't completely add up. I'm glad Albus defended you but if he knew about you two before then why not stop it? I knew you said you hid it the second time around but its not like Albus to keep this sort of thing from the cousins."

"Well that's because of who I was actually involved with." This time I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I realized now I was more scared to tell her who it was then admitting I wasn't a virgin.

"Do I get to know that information as well?"

"I don't want you to be mad at me." I was the one whispering now.

"Honey you do realize I can't be mad about that. Times are not like they were back when I was in school. Names mean nothing. I take more offence to the idea of what kind of boy he is. Not his name."

"Are you sure about that?" She raised one eye brow. "Fine its, I just want you to know I didn't mean to fall in love with him."

"Rose, just tell me."

"Scorpius." There was no need for last name. Everyone knew him. He was best friends with Albus. Or was I should say.

"Oh." Her face was blank. It was never truly easy to figure out what my mother was thinking but at this moment she showed absolutely nothing.

"Really? Oh? That's all?" "Well now I understand your fear in telling me. But you must know the past is the past. I do not judge him. I actually found him to be a nice young man. Well that is until maybe now."

"Maybe?"

"Well I don't like what he did to you. No I hate what he did to you. But it doesn't make him a horrible human being."

"Yea ok. Easy for you to say." She gave me a hard look.

"Ok so now that I have the whole story. You wanted my advice again. Though I'm not sure what I can say that you can't possibly already know. You aren't thinking of forgiving him are you?"

"No its nothing like that. I just want to know. How to move on. Or better yet make him realize what he is missing out on."

"I'm not sure I can be much help in the moving on department but getting him to notice you, well he obviously already has. But why would you want him to notice you more?"

"I don't really want him to notice me more like romantically I guess. I mean I want to move on, I just don't want people talking when school gets going again. I know how gossip goes through that school. And I don't want to be talked about like that. I know I messed up but I want to be strong enough to face it."

"Well I guess first you have to realize you deserve better. And not just in boys, apparently in friends too. But to get your mood up I do have an idea. How about we get all the girls together for some shopping. New wardrobe, maybe get our hair and nails done while we are out. We can leave the boys to cook and be back for dinner. Sound fun?"

"Um, sure, I guess I do need to get out of the house."

As I got in the shower to clean up my mum went to send dad and Albus to get Alice, Lily, and Aunt Ginny. I knew Uncle Harry would come along to hang with the guys. I was hoping my mum was right that a girls day out would help me feel better. I had my doubts but then again my mum was right a lot. I was also glad she reassured me that she would keep her word and not say anything to my father.

**SPOV**

"So how has school been?" Granddad asked as he joined me in the family room.

"Oh good. You know school is school."

"Are you keeping up with your grades?"

"Always." Despite what people thought of my family we weren't that bad. I knew my grandfather had made his mistakes in the past and I wasn't sure how much he had actually changed but I knew my grandmother had and as far and my parents went, well they were nothing like they use to be. Well I can't actually say that. My mother had never been all for the dark arts back when they were in school but my father had changed. He was now a healer and loved helping others.

When I was old enough to their standards I was told of his past. It shocked me at first but they wanted me to know the truth before I went off to school and learned it there. And it was true that many avoided me but like my father had pointed out many years ago, this was a different time and times were better then they were.

The events of the last day of school before break replayed in my head like a nightmare. I wasn't sure why I had slept with Misty. I didn't really think much of it when she first start seeking me out and talking to me. I just thought she was looking out for Rose. What really shocked me was when I asked her 'what about Rose' she had just shrugged it off like it was nothing. But it obviously wasn't. The look of pain and terror on Rose's face had been burned into my brain. I had hurt her. The one girl I had truly grown to care for. The one person that knew me better then anyone. The one person I could actually say I was falling in love with, and I had hurt her.

"Everything ok?" It was my dad this time. Looking around I hadn't even noticed that my grandfather had left the room. Noticing my confusion my dad continued, "He is with your mother. He said you looked down."

"Oh, no I am fine."

"You have never been the best at lying when it comes to me you know that."

"No I am a prefect liar, you just can read people better then others." He had been train by my great aunt in that little trick.

"Yes well still, tell me what's going on. You haven't been the same since you got home." So they had noticed. Maybe I wasn't putting on such a good show after all. Hurting Rose in that way was tearing me apart.

"I messed up. Big time."

"Care to explain?"

"I hurt someone." His face displayed shock.

"Not seriously I would hope"

"No nothing like that not, not physically I didn't hurt someone."

"Would this have anything with the fat lip you had when you came home?"

"Yea. It has everything to do with that. I hurt a friend. Bad. I don't know if they will ever forgive me."

"So you hurt two friends?"

"Well I guess yea. In the end I did. I broke a promise to one which gave me the reward of the fat lip and I broke the heart of another." My endeavors weren't much of a secret to my parents. I couldn't hide things well from them anyway so I always tried to be open and honest with them. They hated what I did most of the time but still just tried to be there for me.

"Wow, not what I expected."

"Yea me neither. You know if someone would have told me I was going to fall in love with one of my best friends this year I would have laughed in their face. And now, I just can't believe what I did."

"Ok just so we are clear. Your not in love with Albus are you? Because I know you guys are close and-"

"Seriously dad, do you make jokes every time you are in a serious situation?" I smiled knowing this was our normal. He always tried to cheer me up by making dumb jokes.

"Well ok anyways, who is that you broke a promise to? We will start with that one."

"Albus." I said with a slight smile knowing the jokes possibly running though his head. "I made a promise not to go after a certain girl. And I didn't really go after her. It just kind of happened."

"Did Albus like this girl or something? Is that why he was so mad?"

"No, it was, um, it was Rose dad."

"Oh dear lord her dad may kill you." I slumped back in the chair knowing the smile on his face meant just another joke of his past.

"Yea I considered that might happen,"

"Ok but on a serious note. I didn't know you and Rose were that close."

"We weren't. At least not until this year. We have all the same classes so we started working together a lot. Which is probably why my grades have gotten better because that girl is smart as hell. Anyways but then I didn't want to be around her for just studying. I wanted to see her everyday just because. I liked making her smile when she had a bad day and I loved the way she looked when she got frustrated with her homework. I loved how she didn't care what anyone else thought about her and that she spoke her mind and didn't put up with my bullshit. And then we, well yea-"

"Slept together go on." Easy for him to say.

"Yea, and I thought it would ruin everything. But it didn't until Albus got mad about it so we stopped. We went on like nothing happened but all the other girls just weren't enough. And believe me I tried distracting myself. And then we just couldn't stay apart anymore. So we started sneaking around." I paused knowing the horrible part was coming.

"Ok so you had a relationship with Rose. If you truly liked her the way you are saying then why would Albus have such a problem with it? And I'm still not understanding the heartbreaking part?"

"Ok well it wasn't that Albus wouldn't be happy for us it was more of him protecting his cousin. Because lets face it dad I am not boyfriend of the year. Anyways, Rose's best friend Misty, or at least I thought she was her friend, start coming around a lot more. At first I thought it was because she was watching out for Rose but then she started finding me alone. Like in places she _knew_ I would be alone in." My fathers eyebrows raised. I assumed he knew where this was headed but I kept going anyway. "And then one thing lead to another. We were just hanging out and then when I asked about Rose she acted like it was no big deal. She mentioned afterwards that Rose wouldn't care what I or she did because she knew I was just a fling and nothing serious. Not till the night Rose found out about Misty and I did I find out what a big lie that was."

"So then the punch from Albus came because you broke his cousins heart." He finished for me. I nodded slowly again replaying that night in my head. I couldn't believe that Misty had come to see me.

"After the one time with Misty I told her it could never happen again. That I didn't think it was right. She questioned me on having feelings for Rose but I denied them. I didn't want Rose to find out before I got my head on straight. And then Rose came to see me to tell me that we had to stop everything. And then Misty was there and then Albus, and I still can't understand what Misty was doing there. I knew she wanted to talk to me. But I just kept telling her no and avoiding her. Earlier that day I made her really mad at me because she told me she really liked me and wanted to be with me and I told her I didn't feel the same way. She threw a fit but walked away."

"How did she react to Rose finding out?"

"She was upset. She tried to apologize to her but Rose wouldn't listen. Not that I can blame her. Why do you ask?"

"Because if Misty truly liked you she may have been jealous of you and Rose and sought out to hurt her. To get you all to herself." He had a point I tried to remember past Rose's face to see Misty's.

"I don't know. I guess, maybe she was just trying one last attempt to get me. I can't believe she would do that to a friend."

"Maybe she was trying to get you to choose so it wouldn't be her hurting Rose and the plan back fired."

"Yea." I rubbed my hands across my face. "God they are never going to forgive me are they?"

"No probably not without good reason. This will take a lot of ass kissing if you want them to. And even that might not be enough to win back Rose." I knew he was right and even though I didn't want to just be friends with Rose anymore I had to accept that friends might all we ever be again. If she even aloud that.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I Own Nothing ..**

* * *

><p>"Well everyone knows." Albus said joining Alice and I in the living room next the blazing fire.<p>

"What are you talking about?" I said while holding back some laughter following the conversation Alice and I were having.

"Lily asked me about you and Scorpius today." I froze. I knew this would happen. I had feared it all break and all my preparing still didn't help. Telling my mum everything helped a lot and Alice had spent most of the holiday with me after Christmas. I still wasn't sure what I was going to do when I got back to school but knowing everyone was finding out was what I was waiting for.

"Rose hey look your going to be fine. We just have to get them to pay." My held snapped towards Alice. She wasn't usually one for revenge.

"Um, I'm all for some good pay back but you don't have to hate her because I do Alice. Same for you Albus. I don't want you not being friends with Scorpius because of me."

"We don't want to be friends with them because of what they did. Yea it was to you but it was horrible." Alice placed her hand on my knee as Albus spoke for reassurance.

"I know but it doesn't make me feel any less guilty. Still I don't know how you want to get payback."

"Well you can pretend nothing happened. Or you can use what you know. Take away all his girls. Tell them the truth. That he was with you all those times."

"And make sure everyone knows Misty went after him behind your back." Added Albus.

"Is that really such a good idea?" I asked feeling guilty about making them pay. I knew in the end they weren't in the wrong. Well at least Scorpius wasn't. Misty knew I had feelings for him.

"Of course it's a good idea. Maybe you should just let me beat his ass!" James enter the room with parchment clutched in his hand.

"So you heard." I didn't want to look at him but I knew that would cause him to yell more. "And please keep your voice down. I don't the whole family to know."

"Why? How? WHY? What were you thinking Rose?" "I was thinking that I was having fun with a friend. And then I don't know what happened its not like I planned this! What do you want me to say James. I love him and I don't even want to. And the worst part is I still _don't _want to be away from him. Part of me wants him here right now. Because no matter what I know that he understands me."

"Are you kidding me after what he did?" James was getting furious now.

"Oh chill the hell out she never said she was going to forgive him cuz." Albus walked towards James to calm him down.

"No I do not plan on forgiving him. You don't have to worry about that."

"You also didn't plan on falling for him." Alice said softly. Everyone looked at her. "I'm just saying nothing is for sure. You didn't plan to fall for him and you did. You don't plan to forgive him. But you might. All I'm saying is that if you do forgive him he should pay. Or at least realize what he did."

"Ok so since you keep saying they need to pay what should I do."

"Move on like nothing happened. Its kind of both the other plans put in one. You act normal. But Move on and shove it in his face. Someone asks about the whole thing don't lie. Act like it was no big deal."

"But that also means you would have to be friends with them." Albus added.

"I don't know if I can do that. I don't know that I can face them more then I already have to." Leaning back on the couch the room fell silent. Everything was spinning through my head so quickly I wasn't sure what to do.

"Well why don't-"

"No," I stopped James. " I don't want you guys in on this. This is my problem. I get that you are my family but I just need to do this on my own. They are just not a part of my life anymore. Well not apart of my personal life."

"Hey kids, Ted and Victoire are here. Everything ok in here?" My mother gave a questioning look but as we all said everything was good and followed her to the kitchen she seemed to accept it.

"Hey guys how are ya been? Sorry we missed Christmas." Ted said while giving out hugs.

"Its ok how was your vacation?" No one seemed to answer how we were so I avoided the question.

"It was good which reminds me, this is our friend Chase Nelson. Chase this is James, Albus, Alice, and Rose."

"Hi its nice to meet you." Rang out throughout the room as we all shook his hand. He had shaggy dark blonde hair with amazing hazel eyes. He could have easily passed as a model.

"Chase here plays for the Irish national team with Ted. He's a beater. They just recruited him." Vik was looking at me now gave me a small wink and pulled me towards the family room.

"What?"

"Don't be mad but-"

"My mum told you." I slumped down onto the couch wishing I was anywhere but here. Maybe I could get my hands on a time turner and take it all back.

"Yea look she was worried about you. And well so I am. So we came to spend your last few nights with you to cheer you up. Because anyone can see through that fake ass smile girl."

"Thanks. But it really doesn't need to be good until I go back to school."

"Hey guys thought we would join you." Everyone filed into the family room bring fire whiskey and butter beers. Ted handed me what I knew was the fire whiskey. Him and Vik always let me drink with them. Chase sat with the other guys talking quidditch.

"He is hot." Alice said whispering to me and Vik.

"Well duh why do you think I brought him."

"You have to be kidding me. That is my cheering up present!" Vik grabbed my hand quickly as I pointed at Chase stupidly.

"Well he doesn't know that so why don't you talk a little louder." We laughed a little and I had to admit hanging out with Victoire was extremely fun.

It was past midnight when James carried Lily to a room after she had fallen asleep. Hugo had been at a friends house so now it was what James called fun time. He brought back another bottle of fire whiskey, a deck of cards and Grace Longbottom who he must have snuck in. His sly smile meant I knew we were in for a long night.

"Are you kidding me! How the hell are you guys winning so much? We need a new game." Poker was hard enough sober. Drinking while playing was definitely not helping me or any of the other girls.

We all dropped our cards. Well at least us girls did. We let the guys play their game. Soon I was the only one of us sitting alone. Alice had joined Albus, Vik to Ted, and Grace to James. Not wanting to feel totally left out and because Vik gave me a death glare to move closer to Chase, I sat next to him on the floor looking at his cards.

"Spying for your family?"

"No." I laughed. Eventually the game was ended and we all just sat around talking. The fire was dying and each couple had drifted off to bed. I got some blankets and pillows for Chase to use. He must have changed while I was out of the room because I was caught off guard to see his amazing body being displayed. He was wearing a loose pair of pajama pants and no shirt. I set the pillow at the end of the couch and laid the blanket across the back. Unsure what to do I just stood there.

"So tonight was fun. I'm glad I came along."

"Yea. It was fun." He sat down on the couch and for some reason I joined him. We talked for what seemed like hours. I was on the verge of falling asleep mid sentence when I heard a door open upstairs.

"I should probably let you go to bed. It was great talking to you though. I liked getting to know you."

"Yea. It was nice, Goodnight Chase." He leaned forward and kissed my check. I swear my face had never been this red before.

"Goodnight Rose." One last squeeze of my hand and I made my way upstairs. He was quite the charmer. And I could see why Victoire had thought this was a good idea because I realized I hadn't thought about Scorpius in hours. Well until now. I hated thinking about him. But without the distraction of everyone else my thoughts wandered. I really missed him. I wish that I could be what he needed and I know that Albus said he had a really bad end to a previous relationship. God what am I thinking. He is a player. He doesn't do girlfriends. Just fuck buddies. I really needed to stop thinking about him.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" Albus poked his head in the door.

"Yea." I walked in to the hall. "What's up?"

"Well I've been thinking and I seen you with Chase tonight."

"That was nothing."

"I know. But I don't want you to try and get over Scorpius by attaching yourself to someone else."

"I don't think I am going to attach myself to anyone for a really long time." "I know that's my point. You can smile to everyone else. But I can still see the pain in your face. And if what you say about Scorpius is true then he will see right through that fake smile of yours."

"Ok so what am I suppose to do. He knows me better then anyone." I was really beginning to hate love.

"I don't know. Find out what you want I guess."

"What if what I want is what I'm not suppose to want?" I looked down not meeting his eyes.

"That is up to you and no one else."

"What's with the change of heart Al?"

"Because when I realized how much I liked Alice today I thought about you and what I would do if someone I loved did that to me. You said there was still apart of you that wanted him. Maybe the reason you can't get him out of your heart or your head, is because he is suppose to be there. Maybe everything happens for a reason." I stood there not saying anything. I wasn't sure what to say to that. "Go get some sleep. And think about it."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, or should I say afternoon. You all slept in rather late." Aunt Hermione was sitting with my mum at the kitchen table. I could smell that bacon had been cooked earlier all dishes were done. Damn we had slept in.<p>

"Yea we stayed up really late. Is anyone else up yet?"

"James, Albus, Chase and Ted are out getting Hugo and the girls are still sleeping. Which since I have you awake now, I'm hoping it was you that invited that girl sleeping on your floor over."

"Oh yea that's Grace Longbottom mum you know her."

"Really I haven't seen her in ages."

"Yea, her and James are sort of seeing each other. But don't worry she slept in my room all night and he never came near it. We all were in the living room together all night so they had no alone time. No rules were broken."

"Ok, I trust you."

"Good morning Rose." Chase walked into the kitchen with still no shirt on and I felt my face grow hot again.

"Good morning."

"You know I was hoping I could get you and your friends to come to one of my games when you are on break next." I looked towards my mum who had been watching us carefully. Chase was standing rather close to me holding a cup of coffee he had made for himself. Noticing where my attention went he added, "Of course your parents are more then welcome to join. As well as Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Oh don't be silly we use first names in this house." Aunt Hermione smiled politely.

"You, you could really get that many tickets?" I asked turning back towards him.

"Yea, I don't really have a large family and most of the time they can't make it. So I give mine to the other guys. But seeing as Ted and I already talked about it. Inviting all you guys seems like it could be really fun."

"Yea, defiantly I would love to go. As long as its ok with you mum?"

"As long as she's ok with what?" And there was my father.

"Oh hello sir. I didn't get the chance to meet you last night. I'm Chase Nelson. I was just inviting your beautiful daughter and the rest of your family to a quidditch game. I play with Ted on the Irish National team." He shook my dads hand and I had to hand it to him. This boy was good.

"Well," I swear everyone in the room was holding their breath. I was daddy's little girl and dating for him meant hiding me in my room till I was 50 years old. "I guess I don't see a problem in that. So you are their new beater."

"Yes sir that I am. Are you a fan?"

"Of course. How is the team looking this year? Think you will make it to the quidditch cup?" And so the sports talk began. They sat together at the table talking tactics while us girls, that were up anyway, rejoined in the living room.

"Hey so I think you should let me do your hair Rose." Victoire said joining us not long later.

"Sure, what were you thinking?"

"Blonde highlights. I love your red hair I couldn't never want to die the whole thing but you have all this new fancy clothes and well I thought how bout new hair as well." It didn't take us long to get everything set up in the kitchen Chase and my dad were still talking quidditch but had been joined by James, Ted, and Albus. Hugo I assumed was in his room. He never was one for group gatherings.

"Do you like it?" Victoire asked handing me a mirror after using a drying charm on my hair.

"You look amazing." Alice said checking out my new hair. "Want to do mine next?" She giggled looking at Victoire.

"I love it thank you!" I gave her a hug as I walked back to my room. We left in the morning and I hadn't packed a thing.

"Hey," The sound of his voice made me jump.

"Chase hey." He came the rest of the way into my room and brought over a clean pile of robes. "Thanks."

"No problem. So are you excited to go back to school?"

"No." I hadn't realized my tone until the word came out. "I mean-"

"No need to explain. Ted said something about you having a hard time right now."

"Oh, well I guess yea but I can handle it." I shrugged my shoulders and began packing again. We made small talk for awhile and eventually Albus and Alice came to join us. Alice's parents had sent her trunk of school things over for her so she could leave with us in the morning.

* * *

><p>"Can I write you?" Chase and I were standing at the edge of the living room while everyone said their goodbyes.<p>

"I'd like that." I swear since I met him I couldn't stop smiling. I still couldn't stop thinking about what I was going to face going back to school but I liked having someone else to think about.

"Ready girl?" Alice came up beside us with Albus in tow.

"Yea, bye Chase." I gave him a hug and walked to the fireplace with the rest of the group.

"You guys seem to be getting along well." Alice whispered.

"Yea. He is nice." I almost smiled when Scorpius' face popped into my head. I knew I wasn't ready for a relationship. But seeing as Chase and I couldn't really have one right now anyway it didn't really matter. I could at least have the distraction.

* * *

><p>"Hey can I talk to you please?" Scorpius stopped me in the hallway as Alice, Albus and I were making our way to the Gryffindor common room. He never looked at them only at me.<p>

"Um, yea I guess." Albus stopped me before I had a chance to walk away. "I'm ok. I promise. I will catch up with you guys in a minute." I gave him a half smile and Alice pulled him along.

"Look, I know that I don't deserve this chance to talk to you but I really am sorry for what happened. If I could take it all back I would."

"I would too."

"Wait what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"No I mean I would take back everything with you and me. I should have listened to everyone when they said I was making a mistake and-"

"No please don't say it was a mistake. Rose I really-"

"Save it. I don't care anymore." I had practiced this speech in my head a million times but I knew if I let him say he had feelings for me I would crash and burn.

"That's a lie. I know you care. If you didn't none of this would have hurt you."

"Your right I did care. I just don't anymore."

"Two weeks apart isn't going to take away your feelings Rose."

"No but they healed me enough to hate you. Now if you will excuse me I have to go catch up with my friends and talk to Alice about Chase and going to his quidditch match." I turned and left before he had the chance to stop me or say anything else. Bringing Chase into this wasn't really part of the speech but it seemed to have shocked him enough to be able to let me leave.

"You ok?" Alice put her arm around me as I jogged to catch up to them.

"Yea fine. Though Albus have you decided what you are going to do? I really don't want you to lose your friend over all this. It was me he hurt so I don't think you guys should fight over this."

"Depends on what he has to say to me."

"Ok well we will see you later. Good luck." Alice gave him a quick kiss and we went in opposite directions.

"Do you think they will be friends again?" Alice asked.

"I hope so. I mean I know it would suck to have to be around him more. But I don't want Al to lose his best friend."

"Yea but what he did was bad. Like really-"

"Hey guys." We stopped dead in our tracks with Misty standing in front of us.

"We have nothing to say to you." Alice said.

"Well I have something to say-"

"Not unless you want a conversation with my fist you will get the hell away from me." I wasn't sure what made me say it. I had never really been a hateful or violent person but actually seeing her again had me enraged. My voice must have caught the attention of people around us because we were drawing a crowd.

"Really Rose? You can't act like an adult and talk to me?"

"Because you deserve that after what you did to me?" And now I knew I really wanted her to pay. More then I wanted Scorpius to pay. "You had to choose him? You could have slept with anyone but it had to be him! Why? Did you like him? Were you jealous?"

"Ha, jealous of what Rose? Him degrading you?" She was fighting back.

"No jealous because he actually had feelings for me and you couldn't get his attention. You wanted someone to look at you the way he looked at me. You said it yourself that you knew there was something more between us. So why did you do it?" The crowd around us was getting bigger.

"I don't know ok. I was lonely and I-"

"Wow great answer Misty. I hope you are happy with yourself. Come on Alice. Lets go find Albus before she try's to be a slut with your boyfriend too." I shoved past her as the crowd started laughing. I had noticed the tears in her eyes as I walked past and felt better about myself. I humiliated her just like she did to me.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear about her and Scorpius?"<p>

"I heard she actually got him to fall for her."

"Probably used a love potion."

"I can't believe everyone thought she was so innocent."

"She's a slut."

The whispers filled the corridors and great hall as I made my way to breakfast. I was use to people talking about my family but never had been the spotlight of it all. I didn't like it. I hated what they were saying but I smiled anyway.

"Looks like I'm not the slut after all." Misty was sitting with Evelyn in the entrance hall as I walked by. "Maybe you shouldn't have gone after the guy I liked and none of this would have happened."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I knew I shouldn't engage her.

"You knew I liked him and you went after him anyway, I had to do what I did to get back at you."

"You never said you liked him! You talked shit about him all the time." I was shocked at what she was accusing me of. "Your seriously going to blame me for all this?"

"Misty stop." His voice shocked me. It shocked me more that he had been around and I hadn't noticed.

"Stop what?" She said with a cute smile.

"You know that all that is a lie. I never wanted you and you never cared about Rose's feelings in any of this. If anyone is a slut here its you." His words were like a slap to her face. I didn't doubt she liked him. But if she had before anything started between him and I, I never knew.

"Whatever. You know I was better anyway." She left with Eve in tow and I turned to Scorpius.

"Thanks but I didn't need your help."

"No I know. I just don't like what people are saying. She is telling a whole different story and its not right."

"Yea well she wasn't the only slut standing here a second ago. Need a mirror to see the other one?" I walked away without looking back. Every part of me wanted to forgive him and go back to normal but I knew it would just end in more pain.

* * *

><p>The first week back was the hardest. But I was glad that it was over. I couldn't believe that people hadn't found something new to talk about and I spent a lot of time hiding in the room of requirement. I was sitting in the common room when Lily walked in holding a large bouquet of red roses.<p>

"Who sent you flowers?"

"They aren't for me. They are for you. Open the card I want to know who they are from." I rolled my eyes and took them from her. Sliding the card out of the envelope I gasped.

"There from Chase." I smiled even though roses weren't really my favorite flower only because of my name but it was sweet that he sent them.

"Aw, looks like somebody likes you. What does the card say?"

_Hope your first week back was better then you expected it to be. -Chase_

"Well that was nice of him." Alice said placing the flowers into a vase she found.

"Yea it was." He was a really sweet guy. Things really seemed like they would be ok lately. Now to just get the entire school to leave me alone. Oh and to stop the feelings I have for Scorpius and life would be perfect.

**SPOV**

"Hey, do you think we could talk yet?" I sat across from Albus in the common room.

"Yea I guess." He placed his book on the table in front of him and looked at me.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I was for breaking my promise. I never meant any of this to happen. I can't even give you a good reason for sleeping with Misty. Hell half the time she annoys me."

"I'm not really mad you broke your promise. I'm pissed at the Misty part of the situation. Rose knew what she was getting herself into, I can't control that. But what I don't understand is why Misty. Rose could have brushed of any other girl whether she had feelings for you or not."

"Wait she has feelings for me?" After everything that had been said throughout the last week I wasn't sure anymore. I was sure she hated me.

"Yea that slipped out. Look man I know that she told me to forgive you but I need to know why you did it."

"I don't know."

"Not good enough."

"Ok in that moment it was a piece of ass. And then when it was done I felt like shit. I didn't even know how to face Rose. And then I told Misty it could never happen again. I never wanted to hurt Rose so I just thought I could pretend it never happened."

"That might be the first time I have ever heard you say it was a mistake to sleep with someone."

"Yea I know. I still feel like shit over the whole thing. And now she's got someone new."

"Excuse me? That I didn't know. And I was with her half the holiday."

"I don't know what's really going on. She mentioned some Chase guy to me."

"Oh no there is nothing going on there. I know he likes her and well to be honest she probably likes him to but she isn't dating him. They are just talking. And on top of that I doubt she would date anyone right now anyway."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I was beginning to get confused. I wasn't sure what to think of all this.

"Because Rose thinks you are a better guy then you led on. And if that's true then that is fine. But she is extremely hurt. A lot more then she is letting people see. And Chase he is a nice guy but that's not who she wants."

"Ok she won't talk to me what do you want me to do."

"Fix it." He was barely looking at me the whole time we talked. I was really confused.

"Look do I want you to hurt my cousin again? No, but that doesn't mean you can be who she wants you to be. I have never , and I mean never seen Rose cry over a guy. I've never heard her say the words I love you to someone who wasn't family or one of her best _girl _friends. So there for there is something different in you. I want you to pay for what you did. But I also know you are probably the only one that is going to be able to fix her broken heart. Chase is just a distraction for her right now. She just won't admit it."

"Ok still really confused. Are you mad at me or not?"

"Yea I am, but I want my cousin back and as long as she's broken. That isn't going to happen. Just sayin'."

"Ok so what do you want me to do? Again she isn't talking to me."

"Give it time. But you have to let her know that you are for real. IF you want her back and truly want just her. I will help. But if you are going to play your games. Then forget it."

"No I, I am 100% positive that all I want is her. No one will ever be good enough. She is perfect in every single way."

"Ok." Well I had my best friend on my side. And talking to him had helped. I knew that Rose was who I wanted. No one else. And I was going to prove it to her. No matter how long it took.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I own nothing..**

* * *

><p>"Tomorrows valentines day. Are you excited to see Chase?" Alice said while we sat in the library.<p>

"Yea, I can't wait. What are you doing with Albus tomorrow?"

"Nothing to grand. Going to visit hogesmead. Not like we can do anything to special you know." She giggled.

"Yea, nothing to romantic at school. It sucks that I can't see him more."

"You can see me whenever you want baby."

"Zach leave me alone." I sighed. I really didn't want to deal with him today.

"Don't be like that baby. You know you want me. Come on lets go some where more private." He pulled on my hand.

"Seriously get the hell away from us." Alice said pushing at his arm.

"Don't be jealous. I'm down for a three some."

"Whatever your disgusting." We grabbed our things and made our way out of the library.

"You really need to tell someone about that. He is getting ridiculous."

"No I don't need to worry anyone. I can handle him."

"Ok and what are you going to do when he pushes it to far?" She gave me a hard look placing her hand on her hip.

"Ok first don't look at me like that you remind me of your mum and second its not going to get out of hand. I can handle myself. And if it does I will tell someone ok?"

"Ok. Fine. I'll drop it."

**SPOV**

"What you working on man?" Albus said walking into the common room.

"DADA homework."

"Any special plans tomorrow?"

"You know I don't. I'm sure you do with Alice, Rose, and Chase." I said his name while rolling my eyes.

"She's happy you know."

"Doesn't mean I have to enjoy knowing it in private."

"Look like I said before if its her you really want I'm ok with that. As long as you don't hurt her again. But I don't want you going after her when she is happy with where she is at."

"Yea I know. I would never seek to hurt her. I didn't seek to do it last time. We've been over this a million times."

"I know. Just reminding you." He smiled and grabbed his own homework. I really wished I could hangout with her again. I sometimes thought about going to the room of requirement to see if she was there but I was to afraid of what the outcome would be if I actually found her there. Most likely I would get slapped. I needed to get her to listen to me. She never even let me fully apologize. I didn't even want to go to hogesmead tomorrow. I knew that I would have to see them together and that was the last thing I wanted.

Albus and I played a few games of wizards chess before heading to bed. He was overly anxious about his day with Alice tomorrow but I didn't understand why. At least he already had his girl.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"Chase!" I ran into his arms seeing him for the first time since Christmas break. It was valentines day and we had made plans to meet in hogsmead.

"I missed you." He kissed me sweetly and brought my feet back down to the snowy ground. "Lets go inside and warm up. Though since your at school I assume we will be sticking to butter beer." He gave me a wink and took my hand as we walked to the three broom sticks.

"I missed you too. How has your games been going?"

"Good. Really good actually. I hope we make it to the finals."

"That would be amazing!" I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey do you guys want to join us?" Alice said as we walked in. I looked to Chase to see if he would mind.

"Sure why not." We followed her to their table. I noticed Scorpius sitting with a group of guys sitting at another table. I really hoped being with Chase would make me forget about him. But I still thought about him all the time. Including dreaming about him. Which was irritating me to death.

"Everything ok babe?" Chase kissed my cheek to get my attention.

"Yea fine." Turning my attention back to my table I noticed Alice follow where my gaze had been and then give me a dirty look. I mouthed the word sorry and joined in on the conversation.

The day was perfect. Aside from my random thoughts of Scorpius, I couldn't have planned it better myself. Chase had gotten me a beautiful silver heart necklace. With another dozen roses. We spent most of the day with Albus and Alice walking the streets and making small talk.

"Hey so is everything ok?" Chase asked me when we were alone.

"Yea why ?"

"You seem distracted. And plus you are getting a lot of looks from the guys." He said looking at a group of 7th years that had been staring at me.

"Yea, sorry about that."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Well before I met you I was involved with this guy. And he slept with my now ex-best friend. Anyways a lot of rumors have gone around about me and well guys say that I'm a slut." I wasn't looking at him. I knew I would have to tell him all this eventually but I wasn't to excited that I had to do it on valentines day. "Look I need you to know that they are just rumors and that I would never just sleep around with guys I'm not that kind of-"

"Rose chill. Its ok I know your not that kind of girl. If you were I wouldn't be here. I think your amazing, smart, beautiful and I can't believe any guy would do what he did to you. I would never make that mistake, not with you." I smiled as he brushed a piece of hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. "ok?"

"Ok." We began walking towards the school.

**SPOV**

"Gag me please." I said looking at Aaron.

"Dude have you heard the things people are saying about her?" He asked.

"Yea and they are all bullshit. I swear I'm going to curse someone the next time I here them talk about her like that."

"Protective much?" He laughed.

"Well I am in love with her."

"I still can't get use to you saying that. Its even weirder that you haven't had a single girl around you since we got back to school. I think this is the longest you have gone without sex since you first had sex."

"Really? Do we need to talk about my sex life?" He laughed again at the annoyed look on my face. We were walking behind Rose and Chase as we made our way back to school. I wanted to rip his hands away from her. I hated that it was him with her on this day and not me.

"You know I have never heard of him." Aaron said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"He plays for the Irish team. Don't you find it weird that they recruited him but no one has ever heard of him. Seems kind of out there doesn't it? Most of the time you hear about the up and coming players of the bigger teams."

"Ok so what are you saying?"

"I don't know. I was just saying. Its weird that he came out of no where." Aaron shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the couple in front of us. I guess it was weird that no one had heard of him. I watched as they said good bye to each other. I watched as his hand went to the small of her back.

"Can we help you?" My head snapped to Chase's face. "I asked you a question."

"No was just thinking you should get a room." I shot back.

"I can help you find a hospital bed if you like." The smirk that was on his face was replaced by anger as his arm went around Rose. "You one of the guys messing with my Rose? Let me make myself perfectly clear. You stay away from her-"

"You have nothing to worry about Chase." Rose said placing her hand on his face turning it towards her. "Scorpius please go." She didn't look at me when she spoke to me.

"Wait this is the jackass that slept with your friend!" He stepped away from her and towards me. I had to admit this guy could probably beat my ass which made me glad Aaron was with me.

"Ok stop, this is stupid." Rose said moving in between Chase and I. "And wait. How do you know it was him. I never told you who it was?"

"Teddy and Vik told me." He said quickly never taking his eyes off from me.

"Your lying." I said looking right back at him. I didn't know how I knew, but I knew he was lying.

"Whatever you don't know me." He said pushing his chest out.

"Ok enough. Scorpius please go. Chase stop being to 'I'm a badass' because its really not attractive."

"Sorry babe." He instantly relaxed and I walked away.

"I think your right." I told Aaron

"Well I usually am but what about this time?"

"There is something off about him. Why would he lie about who told him about me and Rose. And I don't know that Ted or Vik would ever tell someone something about Rose without her permission. It's just weird."

"Yea very true. But how do you know he was lying?"

"I don't know. Something in his face."

"Ok then. Well lets find out more about the mystery guy shall we." We walked into the school and to the library got to start some where I guess. I'm not sure what we thought we would find in the library but in the end it was nothing.

"Hey sexy coming to my room later?" A guys voice came from another table.

"Your disgusting Zach." I knew her voice right away.

"Oh come on. You go to bed with everyone else don't ya."

"God no. Get your hands off from me."

"Get your hands off my cousin." Albus' voice came in.

"Whatever. See you later babe." I watched Zach Wood walk out of the library. Albus was asking Rose if she was ok but I couldn't hear much of the conversation.

"Alright I'm starved and we haven't found anything lets get out of here." I walked with Aaron talking about our quidditch team and our next practice.

I didn't like the looks that Zach was giving Rose though. I hadn't noticed it much before but I never usually look past Rose either. I watched him get up from his table and start to leave.

"I'll be right back." I quickly followed him out and into the corridor.

"Wood!"

"Yea, oh," he said turning to see it was me. "What do you want?"

"You need to stay away from her." There was no need to say who I was talking about.

"Yea and what are you going to do about it. You lost her. Now she is free to the rest of us." He smirked. He turned and walked down the hall away from me. I went to go back to dinner but was stopped short by Alice looking at me

"That was nice of you."

"Um, thanks. Anyone I can threaten for you?" I shrugged.

"No, but I over heard you guys. He has been bugging her a lot lately. Its really got her rattled."

"What do you mean he has been bugging her lately?" I said walking towards her.

"Well sexual harassment is what people would call it. He slaps her ass as she walks by. Hits on her all the time. It's getting a little crazy but she won't let me tell anyone about it."

"Albus seen it today first hand. I over heard it in the library."

"Yea well I'm sure she found a way to cover it up. You know her. She doesn't want to look weak in front of James or Albus. Or anyone for that matter."

"Yea she is kind of stubborn like that I guess." I started to walk towards the great hall again.

"You hurt her you know." I stopped and turned back towards her.

"I know. And if I could take it back I would. She said she wished nothing would have ever happened between us. And if I could do that for her to take her pain away I would." I looked down at my feet.

"You love her don't you." I didn't say anything and she walked away.

The next few days I watched Rose more carefully. I watched Wood approach her several times but the moment I made my presence known he walked away. I never said anything to him. I would simply walk past and make sure he seen me. I didn't want her to think I was trying to make up for the past and get mad at me all over again. Though I was trying to make up for the past.

**RPOV**

"Zach stop, get away from me." I pushed against him as he pulled me towards him by my waist. He had made passes at me for awhile now. I could smell his breath as it hit my face. I turned my head quickly so his lips landed against my cheek.

"Come on baby, you know you want me."

"You've been drinking now get your hands off from me."

"Who cares if I've been drinking. From what I hear it makes you more frisky." He started kissing my neck.

"You know all that shit isn't true." I tried to slap him but he grabbed my hand and slammed it on the wall behind me. "Please."

"Yes, beg for it baby."

"No, please stop you ass!" I went to try and push him off me once again but all of a sudden he wasn't there. Scorpius' blonde hair was a blur in my vision. His fist met Zachs nose with such force there was instantly blood pouring out of it. I was frozen for what seemed like forever. I had never seen this side to Scorpuis.

**SPOV**

"Stop please!" Rose was pulling me back. My body shook with anger as I looked Zach Wood in the face.

"Touch her again and you will wish you were never born."

"Aw, did I hit a nerve?" He pushed back holding his nose.

"Please Scorpius. Its not a big deal, I'm fine." Rose tugged on my arm again. "Scorpius." There was so much fear in her voice I stopped.

"She's not even putting out and your whipped. Fucking pussy." His laugh barely left his mouth when I swung back and hit him again. I'm not even sure what possessed me to do it. I was to angry to think of a curse and seeing him put his hands on Rose when she had said no, I snapped. I threw another punch to the side of his head only to receive a knee to the gut.

"Hey, whoa what the hell is going on here! Scorpius stop come on." I heard Albus but ignored him. "James help me!" A pair of hands grabbed my arms and then another. Wood was being pulled back by Aaron. "Break it up guys! What the hell is going on?"

"Why am I not letting some guy beat Scorpius' ass?" James added hastily letting go of me.

"Stop guys he was sticking up for me." James' mouth dropped open as Rose stood by me. I wiped the blood from my lip.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Ask that jackass. He's the one that thinks he can touch someone even when they don't want to be touched. Isn't that right Wood."

"Get your hands off me!" He ripped away from Aaron and took a step towards me. "This isn't over. And you don't know what you are talking about. Rose would have been just fine with out her jealous lap dog." He laughed as I struggled against Albus and his friends helped him limp off.

"Scorpius stop." It was Rose this time and I instantly stopped fighting against Albus.

"Can I let go now without you going mental on me?" Albus asked.

"Yea, yea I am fine." He slowly let go of my arms. "Are you ok?"

"Yea I am thank you." She never took her eyes from mine. "Lets get you to the hospital wing. You took a few good hits to your stomach, not good on the ribs." I felt pain set into my body as she mentioned it.

"Yea I guess." I took a few steps away from the group but felt a hand quickly hold onto my arm.

"I'm not letting you walk yourself up there." Rose put my arm over her shoulder as we walked to the hospital wing.

"So what did he want?" I asked her.

"He wanted sex. Said something about you and me and that he was so much better then you. Stuff like that. Thank you again for stepping in. You didn't have to. Especially since I haven't even spoken to you in over a month. Well haven't spoken nicely to you that is."

"Just because we aren't 'together' and just because you hate me doesn't mean I don't care about you." I said as we made it into the hospital.

"Oh my what has happened to you!" Mrs. Zeller rushed over to us and helped Rose bring me to a bed.

"I fell." She gave me a questioning look but went to her office to get her supplies anyways.

"Nice cover story." Rose said sitting on the edge of the bed. "And I don't really hate you. Not anymore really."

"Thanks for coming with me." Before she had the chance to say anything Mrs. Zeller came back and began working. She stayed by my side the entire time. When Mrs. Zeller finally retreated back to her office Rose took her place on the side of my bed once again.

"Feel ok?" She placed her hand on mine.

"Oh, um, yea I guess. Not really much pain anymore." We sat in silence for awhile

"Well I am going to -"

"Wait." I said sitting up quickly stopping her. "I'm sorry Rose. I need to you to know that I never meant to hurt you-"

"Scorpius, I, I don't know. It's-"

"Please. I need you." Her hand rested lightly on my cheek as I dropped my forehead to hers. "Please." Her lips brushed over mine and I could feel her breath against mine. I pulled her into me but her hands placed onto my chest stopped me.

"I can't. I'm seeing someone." I let out a long breath and dropped my hands. "I'm sorry." And she was gone. I laid back against the pillows staring at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>"Hey how you feeling?" Albus asked as I sat next to him at our house table.<p>

"Fine. A little sore but it was worth it." I grabbed a plate and placed a pile of eggs on it. "Hey so what do you know about this Chase guy?"

"Not much. We all met him over Christmas break. Why?"

"Oh something Aaron mentioned yesterday."

"And that would be."

"That no one has heard of him. I mean when Ted was being recruited every magazine and news paper talked about him. Which also may be because of the name Lupin but still, you usually hear things about bigger stars while they are being recruited you know?"

"Don't you think you are thinking a little to far into this man. I think you are just jealous."

"I don't know. I don't like him."

"You've never even met him Scorp." He said pushing his empty plate away from him.

"Yea I did. Yesterday. He's a jackass."

"I think your just jealous." He laughed as we got up to go to our first class.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read you guys are awesome! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Things may be a little .. Dark for a while **

* * *

><p>"So you and Scorpius seem to be talking more. You guys even started studying together again." Alice said sitting with Lily on the bathroom counter as I fixed my hair. And it was true, three weeks had passed since Scorpius had gotten rid of Zach for me and though I was a little nervous after the almost kiss, it was actually pretty easy to go back to normal friends with him. I still thought about him all the time but I was getting better at hiding it, or at least I thought I was.<p>

"Yea. I feel like we are actually becoming friends again. It's nice. I missed having him as my friend."

"And the mind blowing good sex." My jaw dropped as I turned to her. "Oh don't give me that look. Anyone can see that you two are still in love with each other."

"Your forgetting Alice, if he loved me who wouldn't have slept with Misty. Plus I'm with Chase now."

"Ah, yes Chase." She said with a slight roll of her eyes looking to Lily.

"What was that for?" I asked turning towards her.

"Really? Your going to pretend you don't know?" I just stood there staring at her. "Ok really he is nice and all but if he knew you were talking to any boy that wasn't in your family he would be pissed. I don't want to know his reaction to you being friends with Scorpius again."

"And why do you assume all this?"

"Because of valentines day. Come on he got all macho in front of Scorpius that day."

"So he just was being protective."

"More like possessive." Lily mumbled.

"Ok seriously am I missing something? When everyone met him they loved him now people aren't so sure?" They glanced at each other before Lily jumped to the floor and walking towards me.

"Look it was something someone said. And I looked into and I am worried." Alice walked up next to Lily giving her an arguing look to continue. "No one has ever heard of him. I mean like, before he joined the Irish team."

"Ok so? I don't get it. He doesn't have a famous last name so he isn't good enough? Really?"

"No and you know we don't think like that. And well he said he went to school at Limerick and I looked into it. They have no record of a 'Chase Nelson'." Alice and Lily looked at each other once again.

"And your different." Alice added.

"Well not completely. But you use to love wearing normal clothes on weekends and hanging out with everyone. But now you just stay in our dorm in sweats half the time. I thought it was the Scorpius thing but you have been talking to him again. Plus you don't even wear make up to class anymore."

"Ok seriously none of that is a big deal. I don't hangout with everyone all the time because I'm studying and haven't felt like doing anything. I just want to relax on my so called days off and as far as me not wearing make up that is my choice. Chase isn't here to know the difference."

"So we are right. It has something to do with him?"

"He mentioned he wished I didn't wear it because I am beautiful without it. Happy?" They glanced at each other once again but seemed to forfeit the discussion. It was true he told me those things but he also mentioned he just didn't like it. I wasn't sure how he knew it was Scorpius that hurt me yet so to be safe I had just stopped wearing it. But every guy has little things they do and don't like. Was it so bad that I wanted to be happy and make Chase happy along with me.

We left the bathroom together but went our separate ways for our final classes of the day. I made my way through the halls going to Herbology when a loud grunt came from a distant. I hesitated as I came to the corner in the corridor where the noise had come from. Peeking around the corner I began to hear low voices. I seen the back of a dirty blonde head that I knew all to well. But someone was in front of him, a guy, that he had pinned to the wall. I couldn't see his face but I could see him wrestling to free himself from Scorpius' clutches.

"If you ever," Scorpius' voice was low and harsh as his hands brought the other guy away from the wall just to slam him back against it, "talk about her like that again, or even think about touching her, you will answer to me. And if that doesn't scare you enough, believe no matter how much her family dis-likes me they will be right there with me. You will be cursed so bad your mother won't recognize you. Do I make my self clear enough?" The figure jerked around again this time making Scorpius lose his grip enough for the guy to grab his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted towards the mystery guy standing before Scorpius. Both of them turned towards me and I finally seen the unknown person. I didn't even know who he was. I knew I had seen him before but I couldn't remember his name. I think he was a 7th year along side James. "I suggest you move along now." I said with a polite smile still holding my wand at him walking slowly towards Scorpius' side. I was trying to figure out who this guy was. He looked so familiar. With a glare between the two of us the guy picked up his wand and jogged away from us. We didn't lower our wands till he was out of sight.

"Thanks." Scorpius said smiling at me as he fixed his ruffled clothing. If I hadn't known better I would have assumed he had a hot make out session with a random girl. Which made me realize I hadn't seen a girl with him in a very long time.

"Um, no problem. Can I know what that was about?" His face turned a touch of pink before it went completely serious. A hint of anger flared back up in him and I seen him clench his fists.

"He, the things he said about, I just got so mad."

"Things he said about what?" I sat down on a bench that was near by and he followed.

"You. Him and his buddies were talking in the bathroom about you. I didn't know they were talking about you at first because they were talking about some kind of plan. And then they finally mentioned your name. I got pissed, the others ran but I got a hold of Derek."

"Why would they run? I mean they our numbered you."

"Because I caught them by surprise and hexed them before they could think." He had a small smile on his face now. A small welt above his right eye was forming. I slowly traced it with my finger tips.

"You seem to be defending me a lot lately. And getting hurt for it. Are you ok?" He leaned into the touch of my fingers. There was no more smile on his face. We hadn't been this close to each other since the night in the hospital wing. It was weird that after a letter everyday and roses almost every week I still only thought of Scorpius. I didn't want to admit it but it was defiantly true.

"Yea I am fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"Ok you know me well enough to know I worry about all of my friends."

"So, we are friends again?" He smiled again taking my hand, that lingered on his face for far to long, into his own.

"Yea, I mean if you want to be." I looked down feeling heat come off his hand onto mine.

"Rose," he said softly, tilting my face back up to meet his gaze, "Of course I want to be friends. I always will." Leaning into his touch like we were magnets I rested my forehead against his. "Rose, I-"

"What's going on here?" Turning so quickly I almost fell of the bench. Chase was standing not ten feet from us.

**SPOV**

Her faced showed nothing but fear as he came towards us. Drawing his wand I stood up but before either of us could do anything Rose stepped between us.

"Stop. Chase its not what it looks like, I-"

"Really because it looked like you two were about to kiss." He pressed against her hand that was holding him back to try and get closer to me.

"Ok, look lets just go talk some where ok?" She took her hand from my chest that was holding me in placed and push Chase back the way him came. He gave me one last look and allowed her to escort him from the corridor.

I left the corridor myself realizing I had already missed more then half of Herbology, so I decided to not go at all. What did surprise me was seeing Albus and Alice walking towards me when I knew they also should be in class. Separate classes at that.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I smiled as Alice's face began to turn red.

"We could ask you the same question."

"Yea well at least I have a reasonable answer." I smiled when Alice's face had went a deeper shade of red. "I was actually defending your cousin because Derek Black thought it was ok to talk shit about her." I smiled thinking of my moment with Rose that followed.

"And?"

"And we are friends again. Like actually friends again. And we were sitting together and maybe we were sitting a little to close and then Chase came into the picture."

"Wait Chase is here?" Alice asked no longer red in the face.

"Yea. I believe he was not happy to see her with me."

"Where did they go?" She asked quickly.

"I don't know. I didn't ask." I was rather confused at the concern on her face. I mean I personally I didn't like the guy, but I thought all her friends loved Chase. "Though I don't know why he is here."

"He's here because he is in his internship to become a healer. He is going to be working in the hospital wing here." Lily said joining our group.

"What are you doing out of class?" Albus asked.

"Free period." She answered shrugging her shoulders at him.

"Wait, he is like going to be here all the time?" I asked. Shit there goes any chance of getting her to dump him.

"No, he still has quidditch and I don't know whatever else he does but, he will be here I think three or four days a week."

"Who told you all this?" Alice asked.

"Rose did. She got a letter from him just after lunch and I was standing with her."

"Wait so she didn't tell anyone about this before hand? Or me when I was in the bathroom with you guys just a little bit ago? What the hell?"

"No, she told me it was the first she had heard of it. All the letter said was that he got signed to the school for his internship and he would see her later and I don't know why she didn't tell you. I forgot about it after our conversation in the bathroom to be honest."

"Why would he keep that from her? Don't you have to sign up for an internship. There for he would have known he choose here a while ago. And I don't think we have ever had an intern here before. Why would he come here and not an actually hospital?" Albus was digging into this just as much as I was standing here. None of it made sense. Rose probably wouldn't think anything of it.

"Well that is what I thought, so I went to the-"

"Library." We all said for her. I swear Lily should have been Hermione's daughter. She was insanely smart. With a dirty look she continued.

"Well there wasn't anything on him. So I went to Madame Hooch. And she hasn't heard of him before he joined the team either. She thinks I'm just doing an extra credit thing so she helped me look into it. Apparently he changed his name almost a year ago." She said.

"And the previous name?" She looked at all of and seemed to be nervous.

"Um, Macnair. It didn't mean much to me either. So I went back to the library tried to find it but couldn't. So I don't really know much but I don't know. I still find it weird that he changed his name."

"I know it." James said walking into our group. _Why the hell are we all out of class. Was it national skip 5__th__ period day! Damn. _

"How do you know it?" Albus asked.

"Dad. He told me a lot more horror stories then he did you guys. Mainly because Uncle George told me a bunch but made them seem much worse. So dad told me the real version. Though I am sure there was truth in both sets."

"Anyways James." Lily said impatient with his rambles.

"I don't know the name because of Chase I know it because the macnair guy was an executioner for the ministry of magic back when Mum and Dad were in school. Don't you remember Uncle Ron's story of how Aunt Hermione punch Scorpius' dad in the face? Ok well that's where that name comes in." Everyone laughed at the memory, including me. Because well my dad getting punch by a girl would have been classic. Especially because of how he acted back then.

"Ok but that doesn't mean anything." Lily said.

"He was a death eater."

"Who was?" Chase asked coming towards us. Everyone went silent and the tension in the air was thick.

"My dad was. Back when he was in school. James here asked if I could possibly look into who some others were for a project he is doing. And who better to ask then someone who use to be a death eater right?" I glanced at James who began to smile.

"Yea I mean you never know how many are actually still out there. Pretty crazy if you think about it. That's what my project is on. Seeing where some are at today." Chase's face faltered for the slightest moment before he recovered.

"Where's Rose at?" Alice asked.

"Cleaning up a bit before dinner. I am sure she will come find you all soon." Hands in his pockets he moved past our group with a large smile on his face. I wondered how much he had heard.

"Ok did anyone else find that extremely creepy?" Lily asked hugging herself. Alice stepped away from Albus and placed an arm around her.

"We are going to go and try and find Rose. We will see you guys at dinner." Alice walked away with Lily.

"We would make a pretty good team Malfoy." James said catching my attention.

"Yea well I'm not going to let Rose get hurt and something is defiantly wrong with that guy." I said jerking my head in the direction Chase went.

"And thanks." He held out his hand to shake mine.

"For what exactly?" I said taking his hand.

"For what you did earlier to that Derek kid. I might have been wrong about you before. "

"What's going on here?"

"I think hell just froze over." Albus answered the new voice that joined us, which had belonged to Grace.

"Hey babe." James kissed her temple. "Hell didn't freeze over. I thanked Malfoy for being there for Rose."

"Still really confused." Well she obviously hadn't heard about my earlier encounter with Derek.

"I'll explain later. You and Al joining us at dinner?" He asked me looking at us.

"Um, sure." I glanced at Albus shrugging my shoulders and walked away with him.

"Well that was weird." He added as we continued to walk.

"Which part. Chase or James?" I laughed with him. I never thought of the moment that me and James being on the same side. I guess Rose had a way with bringing people together.

"Dinner should be just as entertaining." Laughing again we made our way to our common room.

**RPOV**

I stood in my dorm fixing my make up. Crying it all off within the last thirty minutes was not good. My face was red spotted and mascara had run everywhere. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself over everything that had just happened.

"_What the hell was that Rose? Are you trying to make a fool out of me? I told you I don't want you speaking to him ever again!" Chases anger was horrible. I had never seen him this pissed before._

"_No of course not. He, he was just sticking up for me that's all, I promise!" He grabbed a hold of my arm dragging me into a empty classroom._

"_I do not want you talking to him again." His voice was low._

"_And how am I suppose to do that? He is in every single one of my classes!" I shouted back tears staining my face now. I hated crying every time I was mad. I pulled at my arm but he wouldn't let it go.  
><em>

"_Figure it out. Because I will NOT stand to be humiliated like that."_

"_What is your problem! I can be friends with whom ever I want! Your not my dad! And I don't even allow him to tell me who I can and can not hang out with." his grip tightened.  
><em>

"_You will listen because I am your boyfriend. And like I said, I will not be made out to be a fool with your childish school girl games." His breath was hot against my face as he had my pinned against the wall of the classroom. "Do I make myself clear?" The tears that fell now were out of terror. _

_"Chase your scaring me." I couldn't move. I wanted to run out of the room but my legs were frozen. And then something changed. He instantly relax and took a step back._

"_I am so sorry." His head dropped looking at the floor. "I, I was just so scared I was going to lose you to him. I don't, I didn't mean to scare you. I just love you so much Rose." I took a step forward and brought his face back up. "I'm sorry I got so jealous."_

"_Like I said he was just protecting me. Some kid was threatening me or something. I didn't get the full story because you showed up. I promise you have nothing to worry about. Did you just say you love me?" _

"_Yes. I'm sorry it slipped out. But yes I do love you." I smiled and place a light kiss on his lips. His arms snaked around my lower back deepening the kiss. I wasn't sure that I loved him yet but I did like him, a lot. "Don't you love me?" He pulled back and asked. I studied his face knowing I wasn't ready to say those words._

"_I, um," His face fell a little and the look in his eye reminded me of a moment ago with so much anger in them. "Of course I love you." I blurted out. He kissed me once more and then took my hand a walked me back to my common room._

"_See you in the morning." He kissed me._

"_Your not staying?" _

"_No I was just here to fill out some paper work for my internship. Plus I have a quidditch meeting tonight."_

"_Ok I will see you tomorrow." I turned and went into the common room happy to see there wasn't many people in there and there was no sign of my friends or family yet. I made my way to my dorm._

"What happened?" Alice's voice shocked me out of my memory. "What happened to your arm?" She took my hand pulling my arm up for her and Lily to see it better. I hadn't noticed the light bruise that had formed where Chase had held on so tightly.

"I ran into the door when I was coming up here." I was certainly glad I had cleaned myself up a bit. But I knew it wasn't enough.

"You've been crying." Lily stated.

"Yea well I did just get in a huge fight with Chase." Alice's eyebrows raised glancing at my arm. "Ok not a huge fight, there was only some yelling. Very little yelling. He thought something was going on between Scorpius and I." I added quickly to make it sound less serious.

"Yea we heard the story. Scorp filled us in." Lily said sitting on my bed as I looked at her.

"Oh, well then you know nothing happened."

"Doesn't mean it wasn't going to." Lily said.

"Lily that isn't going to happen. Chase loves me. I'm not going to go back to someone who broke my heart."

"Wait he told you he loves you? That's insane."

"Yea me and Al haven't even said that to each other and we have been together longer. Hell it took you six months to admit you loved Scorpius, can you honestly say you love Chase?"

"Well no not exactly. I mean I said it back to him but I do care about him a lot and I like him a lot. I will get there eventually."

"Not when someone else has your heart." Lily added.

"Whatever Scorpius does not have my heart Chase does." I got up to finishing fixing my make-up for dinner. I changed my clothes and went to my trunk to get the cream mum sent with us to rid ourselves of bruises. I made my way out of the dorm with Lily and Alice following me. Convincing myself that the way Chase acted was normal for a jealous guy. He loved me. I smiled and kept walking.

**SPOV**

I watched the girls come into the great hall for dinner. Though there was a smile plastered on Rose's face I knew something was wrong. And I didn't even have to look at Alice and Lily to know it. Though they wore the expressions of people on there way to visit someone in the hospital. If I couldn't read through her smile I wouldn't have thought anything was wrong.

An owl flew in and everyone knew who it was for. The owl was carrying a large bouquet of red roses. I rolled my eyes. I found it funny that her favorite flowers were actually lilies and Chase was clueless to it. The owl reached the table just as Rose sat across from me. She was avoiding my eye contact and I figured she had gotten in trouble for what happened earlier.

She took the flowers from the owl and poured some water for it to drink. Taking the note that was attached to the flowers her face went serious. She tucked the note into her pocket and started to grab a plate of food. We were all almost done eating before anyone said anything and still it was nothing important. I hadn't notice the whispers going on between Alice and Lily until James leaned towards me and said we needed to talk. I agreed and followed him with Albus, Alice, and Lily following.

"What's going on?" I asked as we made it out the front door and the cool March air hit my face.

"That is what I would like to know." James said. "What was with all the whispering?" We all looked to Alice and Lily.

"Ok well don't freak out because we don't have any proof. Ok?" We all looked at each other and then nodded. "Ok well when we found Rose she had been crying,-"

"She had just fought with her boyfriend so that part is obvious. But,-"

"There was a bruise." Lily whispered. "On her,-"

"It was on her arm. Like above her elbow. She said that she ran into the dorm door but I don't know. She was really shook up when we found her."

"Are you telling me. That, that, bastard laid a hand on my cousin!" James was shaking as was Albus and I.

"I said we had no proof. It could be true about her running into a door." Alice said quickly trying to calm us down.

"But you, neither of you believe that fucking story." I was to pissed to talk. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't want to believe Rose would let her self get into something like that.

"And he told her he loved her. She said it back but admitted she doesn't love him, but she said it will happen. She said that Chase has her heart." Lily mumbled that last part trying not to look at me. I understood why. The words had barely come out of her mouth and I thought I was going to be sick.

"We have to prove it before we go trying to kill him or anything." Alice placed her hand into Albus' trying to calm him down. "Plus if she is denying it then there is nothing we can do at the moment. We just thought you guys should know." We all sat as we got to the edge of the black lake.

"Hey we were wondering where you guys went." Rose said walking out with Grace. They sat down to join us and I was rather shocked she choose to sit by me. We watched as the sun began to touch the trees. The breeze hit our silent group and Rose rubbed her hands on her arms. I slipped the hoodie I had been wearing off and placed it around her shoulders. She slide closer to be resting her head on my shoulder and continued to watch the sunset.


	8. Chapter 8

**OK I am SOOO Sorry about not updating. I got a new kitten and well he is a little curious .. and I had a MAJOR dumb moment and left a glass of water on the window ledge next to my open laptop... walk back in the room.. upside down cup on computer.. SO I will be trying to recover everything soon and get my computer fixed. Again I am so sorry for the long wait.. **

**And I wanted to let everyone know that if you want to suggest anything or want something to happen go ahead and tell me.. I'm open to ideas.. Doesn't mean I will use them all but I always like trying to guess what is going to happen lol Have a great day!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So as you know I don't have acess to my own computer. And which I had to write a lot of this from memory .. Forgive me for the errors that will be in this chapter. I really felt horrible about leaving you guys hanging and I wanted to give you _something! _lol. I hope you enjoy :)**

"God I have missed you." His lips crashed onto mine as I laid back against the couch with him like so many other times. His hands roamed my body as I moaned into the kiss.

I had yet another fight with Chase earlier after him hearing about all of us sitting down at the black lake together and after cleaning away the bruises that he had left upon me, I had made my way to the 7th floor only to find Scorpius inside the room of requirement already. I didn't even know he still used it. I barely came here anymore in fear that some rumor would start about me disappearing and I would end up in another fight with Chase.

Sex with Scorpius usually was rough and passionate. But today he was sweet and gentle as he touched every part of me. I was on fire and extremely wet by the time he actually removed my pants and pushed the underwear to the side to begin playing with me. I missed his touch. The way he knew how to make me wild and squirm and beg for more. No matter how hard I tried to forget him, I never could. I tried to love Chase. I wasn't sure why anymore but I was beginning to be afraid of what would happen if I tried to leave him.

I pulled Scorpius to my face. He pulled his shirt off as I quickly tried to release him from his pants. He moaned when I finally took a hold of him and the urgency heightened between us. The remaining clothes we did have on were off in seconds and he wasted to no time entering me. I could have gotten off in that second over the feel of him. He moved slowly at first teasing me and when I wiggled trying to move us faster he smiled.

"Please," Was the only word I could say and apparently it was the right word because he stopped his teasing. His hands found my hips as he pushed into me faster, harder. My body was shaking as I began to play with myself, pushing myself to the edge. He moaned again watching my hand. The release he gave me was amazing. My memory didn't serve him justice. He followed not long after me. His body rest upon mine as we laid there trying to catch our breath.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to the soft touch of finger tips on my stomach. Realizing truly what I had just done, cheating and using Scorpius to make myself feel better I sat up quickly. I gathered my clothing trying to not look at him.

"Rose what are-"

"I'm so sorry Scorpius. I can't believe we just did that. I can't believe I just let that happen! I am so sorry." I said as I pulled my clothing on.

"What are you sorry about. I loved it."

"I'm with Chase. This shouldn't have happened. I was upset and I-" I turned to see his face.

"Please don't regret this." He took my hand and pulled me into his chest. "I love you."

"You shouldn't. What I just did was horrible." I pushed away from him and left the room as quickly as I could.

* * *

><p>"Rose wait up!" Alice's voice came from the stairs behind me."Whats wrong with you?"<p>

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to seem normal. I couldn't get my time with Scorpius out of my head. Granted he always seemed to be in my head but what I had done a month ago was bad. Like really bad. I hadn't spoken much to him.

"Well you are acting weird. Well more weird then usual. Plus you won't talk to half your friends that are guys especially Scorpius. I thought you guys were friends again."

"We were. I mean we are. I just, I don't know. Chase doesn't like him. I think he feels threatened by him. And I just want to avoid having another conversation with him that involves Scorpius, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Alice I promise I am fine." She gave me a weird look but walked with me into the great hall for dinner. Almost everyone was already there as I took my place beside Alice and my family.

"Can I talk to you?" Scorpius whispered in my ear. I looked at him. "Please." I looked at Alice who wasn't paying attention to anyone but Albus.

"Ok." I followed him back out of the the great hall and down the corridor a ways.

"I'm sorry. About saying I love you. And for what happened between us. I shouldn't have started it."

"I could have stopped. I could have said no. You don't need to be sorry." I could barely look at him.

"Yea I do. We were friends again and then now we're not."

"We are still friends. I just needed sometime to think. Chase doesn't like us hanging out. I'm sorry." I walked away before anything else could be said.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe. How has your week been?" Chase asked slipping his hand into mine.<p>

"Good just busy. How was practice?"

"Good, I think we are ready for our match on Saturday. I wish you could come."

"Me too." I sat on his desk in the office of the hospital wing. He started working on some paper work while I grabbed my DADA book to study.

"I heard you were talking to Scorpius again." He said without looking at me.

"Only to tell him why I wasn't talking to him. He has the right to know."

"No he doesn't. He doesn't deserve anything. I hate that guy."

"I know you do. But its not like I can completely avoid him. He is in all of my classes. Wait how did you know I was talking to him. You weren't even here?" I asked slightly annoyed that he always seemed to know what I was doing whether he was in the building or not.

"People talk Rose. A lot."

"And you just listen to them without asking me if any of it is true?"

"Well you did just admit to talking to him. And believe me if I listened to everything people said we wouldn't be talking right now." He said with anger in his voice. "I could listen to what that Zach kid has been saying he is doing with you." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye waiting for me to respond. "Well?"

"Really? You are asking me if I am cheating on you with Zach of all people?"

"That's not a no Rose."

"Whatever. You should know me better then that." I had a rush of guilt hitting me thinking about how true me cheating was. But I was glad that cheating with Zach wasn't true. I didn't want to tell Chase about Scorpius and I because I knew it would end into a huge fight.

"Apparently I don't. Seems to me people talk a lot about you. How am I to know what is true or not? And you still never said yes or no Rose. Are you cheating on me? Huh? You being a slut behind my back?" He yelled in my face. Trying to avoid the fight I hopped off the desk and tried to leave. "Don't you fucking ignore me." He took hold of my arm and yanked me back towards him. He gripped my jaw forcing me to look at him.

"Your hurting me." I said trying to pull away but all that did was make him tighten his grip on my jaw and arm.

"And your hurting me! Why must you make me look like a fool?"

"How am I making you look like a fool Chase! They are rumors! I have never done anything with Zach and I don't want to!" He pushed me to the floor hard.

"Whatever. I need to work. I don't need distractions. I will see you later." He left the room and I heard the hospital wing door shut behind him. I stood up and collected my stuff getting ready to leave. This week couldn't get any worse.

* * *

><p>"You ok?" Misty handed me a wet wash cloth and sat next to me on my bed.<p>

"Nope." She found me after I had thrown up my lunch all over my bed. I had been getting sick a lot lately. I had hope it was the flu but when Misty had found me she made me realize it probably wasn't the flu. Shaking to much from being terrified of the results, Misty did the pregnancy test charm for me. While waiting for the results she had cleaned up my bed and then when the plus sign appeared she held me while I cried.

"Um, what can I do to help?"

"Kill me?"

"Well that's dramatic don't you think?" I gave her a side glance and she gave me a small smile. "Kreatcher?" A small pop followed her voice and there was kreatcher standing before us.

"Yes Mam'?" He bowed to us.

"You think you could get Rose some crackers and a glass of water, please?" Without hesitation he disappeared to retrieve the items Misty had asked for. "Your going to need something in your stomach seeing as it all came up on your bed."

"Thanks."

"Not that this is the time but I really need to say I'm sorry, I-"

"It's ok Misty. Well not ok but now it is. Can't change the past."

"Well actually we can. But that would cause more problems I think." She smiled a little as she nudged my arm. Kreatcher re-appeared and set a tray down next to my bed.

"Anything else?" He asked with another bow. I really hated that he bowed to me but he refused to stop. And though he was my uncles house elf, he had always been there for us kids when we were at school. Breaks and summer time he went back to uncle Harry's.

"No, thank you though." He popped out of the room again.

"He is going to kill me." I said in a whisper.

"Who Scorpius?"

"No. Chase. Scorpius will probably hate me. And never speak to me again."

"I doubt that. He loves you. He tells everyone that."

"Really?"

"Yea. So who are you telling first?" She asked.

"I don't know. Do I tell the father or do I tell the boyfriend?"

"Are you sure its not Chase's?"

"I haven't slept with him. Chase and I got in a huge fight about six weeks ago and I went on a walk to be alone and I ran into Scorpius. I was angry and hurt and well like you said he loves me. I just wanted, well, I don't know what I wanted. God how could I have cheated and then get pregnant!"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what to say. Or if there is anything I can say that will help. Well you can look at the bright side of this."

"And that would be what Misty?" I asked a little annoyed because honestly where was the good in being pregnant by a guy who was not your boyfriend at the age of 16. God mum and dad are going to kill me. That is if Chase doesn't do it for them.

"All the rumors will stop." She smiled a little. " Think about it. None of the guys are going to want to say they slept with you if people are going to think that they are the father. Free and clear. Well of that situation anyway." I smiled a little knowing she was right. That solved one on going problem.

"True. But I guess I better go see Chase. And then some how figure out how to tell Scorpius." I started to walk out of the room. "Please don't say anything yet. I don't want him to find out before I tell him."

"No problem. I promise not to say a word. If you need to talk and don't want to say anything else to anyone about it just come find me. K?"

"Thanks." I smiled and left the room and headed towards the hospital wing. Part of me wished Chase wasn't there but I knew he would be.

"Hey babe." He greeted me as I walked in.

"Hey, hows work going?"

"Oh you know. Learning lots. Whats wrong you look funny?"

"I just need to talk to you. I, well you see-"

"Chase! I need your help over here." Mrs. Zellers voice rang out throughout the room as one of the Hufflepuff quidditch members was carried in on a stretcher.

"Talk later?" He kissed my forehead and darted towards Mrs. Zeller and the knocked out boy. I left him to his work and made my way back down the corridor.

"Everything ok?" Lily's voice broke my trance as I made my way through the overly quiet corridors.

"Yea I was just thinking that's all." We made our way to the library where everyone else was, including Scorpius. Though he was the last person I wanted to see, part of me was glad he was there. So much time had passed since Lily and I came to the library that I almost forgot about my pending problem at hand. Scorpius had moved by me at some point during our time there and we sat closely together looking at the same book trying to figure out a potion we needed to make for class the next day. It wasn't until Chase broke our concentration that I remembered my problem.

"Rose, can I talk to you?" I packed up quickly knowing the look on his face. I knew he wasn't happy to find Scorpius and I sitting with each other, much less as close as we were sitting together. I said my goodbyes quickly and left the room. Misty glanced at me as I rushed out with Chase.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't want you talking to him?"

"I told you we are-"

"In all the same classes I know but that doesn't mean you have to spend your free time with him!" He pulled me into an empty classroom, shutting the door behind us.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it we were just using the same book." I said quietly.

"I don't want your excuses!" The back of his hand met my face. "I told you not to make me look like a fool!" He grabbed my arm pulling me back towards him. "You are suppose to love me!" He shoved me down and my face hit the chair before I landed awkwardly on the floor slamming my knee into the hard concrete. His hand gripped my hair pulling me up once again. I was dizzy from the fall and I couldn't keep my balance. "Why do you have to make me so angry Rose!" His hand gripped my jaw hold my face still. He shook me violently. "Why?"

"I didn't mean to I'm sorry." His fist met my face this time. I thought I was going to pass out from the pain. He pushed me away from him and walked out of the room.I could taste blood in my mouth and knew he had busted my lip. As for the throbbing pain in the side of head, there was no blood. But I was still extremely dizzy. I tried to stand but fell back to the floor.

"Rose?" Misty's voice came from behind the closed door. She knocked softly and called my name again as she slowly entered the room. "What the hell! Are you ok?" When I didn't answer she rushed towards me. "That was a stupid question. What happened? He did this because of, oh my god the baby! Did he, I don't know um, hit you in the stomach? Or anything like that?"

"No. I didn't tell him." I managed to say as she sat me up and I leaned against the leg of a table.

"Wait. What? Then when the hell did he beat you? Not that he would ever have a reason but, god I don't even know what to say!"

"He saw Scorpius and I using the same book studying together and got mad."

"Has he, well, has he done this before?"

"Yea. But not this bad. Nothing I couldn't use a little bruise cream for, or a simple healing spell." The room was still half spinning so I kept my eyes to the floor trying not to be sick. Misty stood up fast and left the room. I knew what she was doing and even though it was the right thing I didn't want her to tell anyone. And part of me was glad I didn't have the strength to stop her.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

"James." Misty was out of breath when she stopped at our table in the library. Our entire group went silent and stared at her.

"Yea?" James answered finally.

"I need your help."

"Why would I help you?" He asked laughing.

"I don't really want to say. I came to you because I knew you would help her."

"Her who?" I asked.

"I can't tell you." She answered sounding annoyed.

"My girl is right here so who else would I need to help." She gave a last pleading look.

"Who isn't here dick head. I may have hurt my best friend. But she is still MY friend!" I glanced around the table Rose was the only one missing. But she was with Chase.

"Where is she?" I was the first to my feet, figuring it out first. James and Albus quickly catching on followed Misty out of the room.

"Where did that blood come from?" Albus asked. "This isn't your fault again is it?"

"No dick head it isn't. It's Chase's." We followed her into a classroom and seen no one. "Rose? Where the hell is she!" Misty looked around the room.

"What's going on Misty?" James asked looking annoyed.

"I don't know. I left her right here! The blood is still on the floor!" We glanced to where she pointed and sure enough, small spots of blood covered the floor. "I mean I knew she wouldn't want me to get any of you let alone all of you" She gave James a dirty look, "But she could barely sit up on her own. She couldn't have gone far."

"You don't belong in here." Professor McGonagall's voice rang out behind us.

"Professor! Do you know where Rose went. I left her here to get help." Misty said rushing to her side.

"She is in the hospital wing. She is asking for you." Misty darted out of the room. The rest of us tried to follow her but McGonagall stopped us. "She is asking to speak to only Misty at the moment. I know that you are family. But give them a moment."

I was completely confused as to why she would only want to see Misty as we walked to the hospital wing to wait out side until we were aloud in.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Misty sat down next to me. I glanced to the office window and seen Chase. Misty followed my line of sight and tensed. She almost stood up but I stopped her.

"Don't. I don't want to make a scene right now."

"Who found you?"

"A first year. Completely freaked her the hell out. She was with one of the professors and so I was brought here right away. I told McGonagall to go to the classroom to tell you where I had gone. I knew you would have told one of them or all of them so I asked to only send you because I know they are ready to kill Chase. Well that is if you told them that part of it."

"Sort of. I said that what happened was his fault but I didn't get much explaining in. I tried to only bring James but he wouldn't come without an explanation so I had to kinda tell them all. Sorry."

"Don't be. I know I should have spoke up when the first bruise was put on me."

"Yea. Has he spoke to you?"

"Not really. He put on a little show like he was worried when I first showed up but he is going over some things with Mrs. Zeller. Step by step thing I guess. I looked back at the window of the office when a loud bang came from the room. Chase's face was red but he was smiling brightly. Mrs. Zeller seem to have patted him on the back and walked out of the room. She smiled brightly at me and then left the hospital wing completely. I gave a scared look to Misty as we watched him stand and slowly turn towards us.

"So you ARE fucking around behind my back! You are going to pay for this bitch!" His voice was deep but not loud enough to carry out into the hall.

"Misty run." I whispered.

"I am not leaving you are you insane!" She stood up in front of me as I reached for my wand but Chase was quick. Mine and Misty's wand were in his hand before we could even think. "What are you going to do Chase. Beat her some more? HER FAMILY IS OUTSIDE THE DOORS YOU IDIOT!" She yelled as loud as possible as he reached where I laid in bed.

"Yelling won't help stupid girl. No one can hear you." He pushed her to the ground and turned back towards me. She crawled away on the floor. Chase's attention was all on me. He was yelling continuously in my face but had yet to hit me. I hadn't actually paid much attention to what he said because I was praying that Misty made it to the doors to get someone.

I let out a sigh of relief when foot steps re entered the the room. Chase quickly step back plastering a concerned look on his face.

"Step away from Rose please, Chase." McGonagall's harsh tone filled the room and he moved to her side. Misty pulled our wands from his grasp as she came back to my bed side.

The family filed in quickly after Chase was escorted from the hall. I found it weird that they weren't in here before but I understood when they came to my bedside.

"I am going to kill him!" James was shaking in anger. Everyone seemed to be voicing their opinions on the matter except Scorpius. All he did was stare at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" My heart sank a little. "I would have helped you."

"Would have?" Now I was confused. Did that mean I lost the baby. What was he talking about.

"Yea, if you would have told me what he was doing to you, or told any of us you know we could have stopped it." I let out a sigh, relieved to know he didn't know before I had the chance to tell him.

"I'm sorry." Tears stung my cheeks as they began to fall.

"Don't, don't cry. I just wish you would have told me." He pulled me into his arms as he joined me on the bed and I cried into his chest. The room around us fell silent. No one was bitching about Chase anymore.

After so long Mrs. Zeller told everyone they needed to leave. She was keeping me over night because of my head.

"Misty?"

"Yea?" She turned back towards me.

"Thank you. For everything today." She came back over to the bed and hugged me. I heard the whispers start between Lily and Alice but ignored them. They all left the room together.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

"Ok what the hell was that about? Why would she be thanking you for _everything?_" Alice asked Misty as we walked down the hall.

"It doesn't matter. That is between Rose and I." She wouldn't look at any of us but kept walking with us.

"Seriously if you know more that we should know I think we have the right to know." James said getting angry again.

"No, well, yes you have the right to know. But its not my place to say anything. Not right now at least."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Her head shot towards me when I asked. She seemed at a loss of words as she stared at me not moving. I couldn't tell what was wrong with her. In some way she seemed to be pleading me silently, for what I had no clue.

"Can I talk to Scorpius. Alone." Everyone looked at each other but she never took her eyes away from me.

"I'll catch up guys." They slowly walked away from us and I turned back towards Misty. "What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Do you love her?"

"Is this some weird way to try and see if you can get me back as you have put it in the past?"

"No just answer the damn question."

"Yes. I love her."

"Then go talk to her."

"We were told to leave."

"Trust me. You will be aloud back in. That is if she tells Mrs. Zeller." She said looking at her feet.

"Tells her what?"

"Not my place to say. I've already said to much. But she doesn't need Albus, James, Lily, or Alice. At least not right now. I know what I know by accident. Look, I am sorry for what happened. In the past I mean. But right now she needs you. "


End file.
